Standing In The Rain
by Unread-Letters
Summary: This is a story about Sirius Black and a new girl at Hogwarts. I'm not a big fan of "made up" characters but I wanted to give this story a shot. I like the ideas I have for it. T for harsh language. Completed.
1. Prologue: We Lived To Tell The Story

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "We lived to tell the story" is all Rancid, not me. **

**Author's Note: Okay this is just something I came up with. I really love Sirius Black and I wanted to do something with him. I'm not a big fan of stories with "made up" characters but I'm trying it out. I'm not 100 percentsure on what decade the Harry Potter books take place in so everything is more or less present times. That's all, let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. Well Enjoi**

**Standing In The Rain **

Prologue: We Lived To Tell The Story

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_Gonna take a trip down memory lane for the millionth time today."-H2O_

Deborah Bradshaw, acclaimed writer, sat down on the floor in her living room preparing to do what had made her famous. She was going to tell a story like she had so many times before. Except this time it was different. This time the story wasn't fiction. This time it was her story and it was real. She turned on her stereo and placed her laptop unceremoniously in her lap wondering where to begin. It was all her daughter's fault. Kennis was thirteen years old and had finished reading the fifth book of her favorite series about two weeks ago. Deborah had no idea what her daughter had been reading or why ,when she walked into the living room one morning, her daughter was laying on the sofa with a gigantic book in her hands and even bigger tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

_Kennis snuffled.  
_"He's dead!"

"What whose dead?"

"Harry's godfather!"

"Whose Harry's godfather?"

"Sirius Black!"

* * *

No, Deborah thought, no she had heard wrong or maybe Sirius Black was a common name or something. But she knew for a fact Sirius Black wasn't dead. However she also knew she hadn't heard that name in over fifteen years.

* * *

"Whose Sirius Black?"

"Harry's godfather."

"I know you said that but how do you know him?"

_She held up the bible sized book in her hand.  
_"He's a character from the book."

"Oh ok, I thought it was someone you knew. What book is it?"

"The fifth Harry Potter?"

"Well what happened?"

"He fell through a veil in the Department of Mysteries."

"Oh honey I wanna understand you but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I guess I'll have to tell you the whole story then?"

"If it'll make you feel better."

"Well you know who Harry Potter is right?"

"Not really."

"Well okay in the first book he's eleven and he lives with his horrible aunt and uncle and this giant dude comes and takes him away and he goes to this wizarding school Hogwarts…"

"What?"

"Hogwarts… anyway and he makes friends with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley and they save the Sorcerer's Stone then in his second year they save Ginny, Ron's sister from Voldemort's diary thing and then in the third one he finds out that his parents were betrayed by this guy named Peter Pettigrew who was disguised as Ron's rat but everyone thought Harry's godfather Sirius Black killed Peter Pettigrew so he was thrown in prison but he escapes and Harry helps him and in the fourth one Harry is in this contest thing and he has to fight Voldemort and then in the fifth one there's this horrible battle in the Ministry of Magic and Sirius Black falls through this veil thing and he dies."  
_Tears were welling in her eyes at this point. Little did she know they were welling in her mother's eyes too.  
_"He was my favorite character!"

"Oh sweetheart I'm sorry."

"Do you understand though?"

"Kind of, not really."

"Well then you can read the books and we can watch the movies."

"Ok if you want."

"Lets!"

* * *

It took two weeks but Deborah Bradshaw read all five Harry Potter books and watched all three movies. When she finally finished she too was crying over the death of Sirius Black but for a much different reason then her daughter's. Kennis had loved Sirius Black as a fictional character. Deborah had loved Sirius Black as a real person.

Deborah sighed as she looked at the blank, blinding white screen of her laptop. It had been so long ago but she never stopped loving him. She still remembers exactly how he looked standing in the rain all those years ago. His dark hair was hiding his gray eyes but she knew there was sadness in them. She was nineteen years old when she said goodbye to him. No one knew about her past; not even her husband. She kept those three years of her life so secretive that sometimes even she doesn't think it happened. She had changed, she knew it and if fictional books and movies were any indication Sirius Black had changed too. Although she knew he looked nothing like Gary Oldman. She wondered what Sirius would say knowing that Gary Oldman (Sid Vicious!) portrayed him in a muggle movie but she didn't have time to think about that.

She was ready. She had to tell her story. She had to do it for her. She had to do it for Sirius. She had to go back to her past. She had to go back to a time before Voldemort, to a time when Lily hated James ,to a time when she was known as Darby Caulfield.

* * *

**--UnreadLetters**


	2. Chapter One: When We Met I Fell In Love

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "When we met I fell in love" is all Hi-Standard, not me. **

**Author's Note: Okay this is just something I came up with. That's all, let me know what you think and if I should continue or not. Well Enjoi**

**Standing In The Rain **

Chapter One: When We Met I Fell In Love

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_Let me start this from the day we met. You looked so beautiful, I never will forget."- The Ataris_

Deborah (or Darby as she preferred to be called) Caulfield was probably the most peculiar person Hogwarts had ever seen or at least that's what she thought. Here she was walking around some random London train station looking desperately for her platform. Platform nine and three-quarters? Who the hell ever heard of a quarter platform? Maybe it was an English thing. She wouldn't know. The only things she knew about the United Kingdom were Doc Martin boots, The Beatles, Shakespeare, the phrase trainspotting, Sid Vicious, and the (arguable) birth place of punk rock. At the age of sixteen the poor girl was lucky enough to go out of state (which she had done three times in her life) let alone leave the country. And once again here she was wondering what would lay ahead but only if she found the damn platform first. She was about to give up and catch the next plane home when she felt more then saw a dark haired boy rush by her.

* * *

"WAIT! PERSON! KID! WAIT!"  
_She shouted and ran after him._

_He must've heard her because he stopped and turned slightly out of breath.  
_"Yeah?"

"Umm… wow, this is going to sound stupid but what platform are you getting on?"

_He looked at her like she had three heads.  
_"Nine and three-quarters? Why?"

"Really? That's great! Me too! Where is it?"

_He pointed to the wall they stood in front of.  
_"Just walk through the barrier."

"W..w..walk?"

_He nodded.  
_"Go on then you first."

* * *

She closed her eyes, held her breath and expected to be knocked unconscious. However, she did not expect to walk right through the brick wall and onto an entirely tangible train platform; train and all. A second later the dark haired boy stood behind her.

* * *

"Thanks."

"No problem, happens to everyone but I'm going to go find my mates. You'll be okay right?"

"Oh yeah, sure sorry."

"Bye then."

"Thanks."

* * *

Mates? He said mates? Wow these people really were English. She thought mates was one of those stereotypical things. But this was not one of the times to think about that. She finally turned her attention to the gigantic scarlet train before her. There were laughing, happy, even some crying children, teenagers, and their parents surrounding her. She wished for a split second her own family had come with her. Well, she thought, that's what you get for being "rebellious." Anyway, that's what her mother had said when Darby asked her to walk her to the platform. Once again her thoughts were getting off subject. She noticed the groups of people were dwindling and then a train whistle finally brought her out of her stupor.

Darby walked along the corridor of the train. She stopped in almost every compartment she saw only to be rejected either by the people or lack of seating. She finally reached the last compartment of the train. Praying she had found herself a seat she peeked inside. She noticed three boys. One had light brown hair, another shaggy dark brown hair, and the other was the black haired boy who helped her onto the platform. The compartment also held two girls. One had brown hair and the other had long remarkable red hair.

For the second time that day Darby held her breath as she knocked on the glass window. The boy with light brown hair opened the door and smiled at her.

* * *

"Can we help you?"

"Yeah, is there any room in your compartment?"

"Yeah sure, come on in."

* * *

As she walked in passed the brown haired boy the red haired girl stood up immediately and began introducing her friends.

* * *

"I'm Lily Evans, the prat in the glasses is James Potter, his oh so arrogant sidekick over there is Sirius Black, this is Alice Keating, and the gentlemen who opened the door is Remus Lupin."

_Overwhelmed Darby smiled slightly and waved.  
_"Hi. Thanks for letting me sit in here."

_The red haired girl called Lily spoke again.  
_"Wait are you Deborah Caulfield?"

"Yeah that's me. But it's Darby."

"Oh I'm sorry it said Deborah on the letter."

"Yeah that's my real name but I call myself Darby; I've never really been a Deborah. Wait what letter?"

"Oh I'm Head Girl this year and you're sharing a room with Alice and I so I got a letter telling me that."

"Oh that makes sense."

* * *

She was probably the most interesting creature Sirius Black had ever laid eyes on. He didn't know exactly what it was but she had it. There was nothing really groundbreaking about her. She was short; he knew if he stood next to her she'd probably just make his shoulder. She had long (to the middle of her back) blonde hair, actually he couldn't tell whether it was brown or blonde because it contained equal amounts of both colors but not in that highlighted kind of way. Her eyes were deep, dark brown. They reminded him of endless cups of coffee. She had olive skin and light pink lips. There were little moles on her neck but not in an overbearing way. She was in between thin and chubby; an average girl size he guessed. The thing that made her most interesting however was the way she was dressed. She had on jeans but they didn't look like the kind the girls he knew wore. In fact they kind of looked like his own ratty pair. They were tight but not too much, straight, dark, and she had them cuffed at the bottom. You could see her red and gray stripped socks peaking out just under them. Her red low-topshad orange and pink argyle laces. Her t-shirt was old and shabby. It was white and had little holes in it. There was an Italian flag on the front with some Italian phrase above it. Her necklace was a knotted silver chain which to his knowledge (Muggle Studies) hung a guitar pick. In her left ear she wore a pink earring shaped like a telephone (Muggle Studies again) and in her right a simple silver dot.

He was only half listening to the conversation taking place around him. He learned that her name was Darby. What an interesting name. It was so unfeminine and yet it seemed to fit her perfectly. He watched her until James pulled him out of the compartment to find Wormtail. He noticed the look of rejection on his friend's face. He knew that look all to well. Lily had turned him down again.

Darby waited until the boys were completely out of view to ask Lily and Alice the question that had been forming in her brain; who was that Sirius Blackguy and why was he staring at her as if his life depended on it?

* * *

"So are you guys friends with them?"

_Lily looked as if she was fighting her urge to laugh.  
_"Us friends with them? That's mad."

_Alice smiled understandingly at Darby's confusion.  
_"What Lily means to say is no."

"Well we like Remus, he's nice but the other two are insufferable."

_Alice laughed.  
_"You're just angry because James hasn't given up yet."

_Darby's look of confusion was even more evident.  
_"Hasn't given up what?"

_Lily turned red. Alice giggled.  
_"He has asked Lily out at least once a week since our fifth year. She has refused every time."

"He's an arrogant, bigheaded git."

"The Sirius Black guy seemed all right though."

_Lily snorted.  
_"He's just as bad as Potter is. He's got almost every girl in the school fawning over him."

_Alice was a little more sympathetic.  
_"Oh hush up Lily. He's not that bad. Plus I did notice how he was staring at Darby."

_Darby's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.  
_"Yeah I picked up on that too."

_Lily snorted again.  
_"I'd be careful if I were you."

_Alice sighed then raised from her seat. She looked at Darby and nodded toward Lily.  
_"She isn't as bad as she lets on. I'm going to go and visit Frank. I'll see you girls when we get to school."

"Bye. It was nice meeting you."

"Tell Frank I said hi."

"Will do."

* * *

Lily spent the remainder of the train ride explaining the workings of the wizarding world to Darby. Although she missed her friends immensely Darby was happy with the people she had met. She liked them all and hoped to get to know each of them.

Darby stepped out of the carriage (pulled by those creepy black horse things; Lily said they were called Thestrals or something) and stared at the castle in awe. She had never seen anything like it. It was the most beautiful yet most frightening thing she had ever laid eyes on. She felt someone stop behind her then she heard a very deep voice.

* * *

"Scary huh?"

_She turned and saw Sirius Black staring down at her.  
_"Very much so. Sirius right?"

"Right you are, Darby?"  
_She nodded.  
_"But don't worry it's only scary for the first couple of days."

"Then what happens?"

"Then it becomes the best place you'll ever be."

"I take it you like it here?"

"Oh no…"  
_He smiled._  
"I love it here."

_Lily grabbed her arm.  
_"Come on, don't wanna miss the Sorting."

_Darby chanced a glance at Sirius, who nodded.  
_"She's right you know. The Sorting's almost as exciting as watching James eat a Chocolate Frog. Now that's entertainment."

_Lily tutted.  
_"Oh shut up Black."

"As you wish. Better go find James anyway."  
_He bowed slightly.  
_"I'll see you girls at dinner."

* * *

Sirius noticed the look James gave him almost immediately. It was a cross between amusement and disappointment.

* * *

_Sirius eyed him suspiciously.  
_"What?"

"What what?"

"What's that look for?"

"Oh nothing."

"Sure Prongs, you just make that look for your own accord then?"

"You fancy her don't you?"

"Who?"

"The new girl."

"Darby?"  
_James nodded.  
_"No… not in the least. She seems cool but nothing else."

"That's what I thought."

_Sirius ignored the sarcasm in his friend's voice._  
"Glad we got that cleared up."

"To the feast then?"

"To the feast. But what about Moony and Wormtail?"

"Saving us places as we speak."

* * *

Little did either boy know that Lily and Darby were having the same conversation as they too entered the Great Hall.

* * *

**--UnreadLetters**


	3. Chapter Two: And It Was You And Me Again...

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "And it was you and me against the world" is all Dillinger** **Four, not me. **

**Author's Note: Yesterday I wrote this whole chapter but when I was near the end my computer decided to delete it so I hope this is as good as the other one was. Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this and everyone who reviews, I appreciate it so much. Also on a more random note snow is in the forecast for tomorrow but pray it doesn't come until tomorrow night because I have to visit a friend in the hospital and my friend is more important then my love for snow. Well Enjoi!**

**Standing In The Rain **

Chapter Two: And It Was You And Me Against The World

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_The stage was only set for disappointment"- The Providence_

Darby had been at Hogwarts for almost three weeks and her sleeping habits hadn't gotten any better. She had no idea why though. The school was wonderful and almost everyone had been so unbelievably nice and welcoming towards her and yet she still couldn't sleep. As she tossed and turned the reasoning came to her. She did in fact know exactly why her nights were so restless. She missed her friends. She missed everything she took for granted back home and that pissed her off more then anything else in the world.

She sighed as she rolled over to check the time. A florescent red 1:30 blinked almost violently in response. She had to do something about this whole not sleeping thing. She was going to write each and every one of her friends back home a letter; she just didn't know what to write about.

As to not wake up her roommates (and new found friends) she quietly got out of bed and pulled on her jeans, low-tops, and an old soccer sweatshirt of her dad's. She crept down the stairs hoping she didn't wake anyone as she was doing so.

On the second to last step she peaked into the common room and saw a boy asleep in one of those comfy chairs by the fire. He was still in his school uniform although his shirt was now untucked and disheveled and his tie hung loosely around his neck. His arm was being supported by the arm rest and his head was leaning into his palm. A potions book lay dropped and opened on the floor beneath him. His beautiful dark brown hair was falling into his eyes making him somewhat unrecognizable but Darby hoped it was who she thought.

Darby herself had to admit she'd been boy crazy since the time of birth but this was different. She didn't have a crush on Sirius Black, she just liked him but in a way more then a friend likes his or her friend. She knew it was different she just didn't how. She just didn't want to wake him up.

She placed a foot on the last step then swiftly placed the other one next to it. CREAK! The sleeping form of Sirius Black jumped out of his dormant state and looked around. With laughing, mischievous eyes he smiled at Darby.

* * *

"New girl's sneaking out already huh?"

"I am not sneaking out thank you very much."

"Then what are you doing? Meeting a secret lover?"

_She laughed._  
"Yeah sure."

"Hey you never know. Many people sneak out to see their special someone."

"Just cause you do it doesn't mean everyone else will follow suit."

"Who told you that?"

"Oh I have my sources."

_A smile was tugging at his lips.  
_"Well please inform your sources…"  
_His cough sounded very much like the name Evans.  
_"… that those stories only start because people like themselves spread them."

"I can do that."

"Much appreciated. But if you're not sneaking out and/or meeting a secret lover what are you doing?"

"I was going to write some letters to some of my friends back home and I was trying to figure out what to write about."

"They muggles too?"  
_Darby nodded. Sirius scratched his chin.  
_"I see… how about you join me for a walk until you get some ideas?"

"Walk where?"

"I hear the grounds are lovely this time of year."

"You mean outside?"

"Of course I mean outside."  
_He walked towards the portrait hole then stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
_"You coming then?"

* * *

As they walked through Hogwarts most of their conversation consisted of Darby asking questions about the odd characteristics of the building and Sirius answering them most knowledgeably. Darby was quite surprised they didn't get caught but she knew it had something to do with the shabby old piece or parchment he kept looking at but wouldn't let her see.

They were quiet for a while as they walked onto grounds. Then he abruptly broke the silence.

* * *

"Where do you get a name like Darby from?"

"Huh?"

"Well I was just thinking it's such a different name and you said on the train that 'you called yourself Darby' I was just wondering where you got it from."

"It's a long story actually."

"I've got time."

_Darby giggled.  
_"Well my mother named me Deborah Ann Caulfield, which I despise. When I was little she tried to get me to go by Debbie but I couldn't say it so instead I said Darby. My father thought it was brilliant cause he hated Deborah too so he continued to call me Darby. When I started school my teachers asked me what I went by and despite my mother's efforts I said Darby and it kinda stuck."

"Does anyone call you Deborah?"

"Yeah my mom does and so do my step dad and my brother but to everyone else I'm Darby. People only call my Deborah or Debbie to annoy me."

"I see… Debbie."  
_Despite herself she smiled but didn't say anything.  
_"What would you do if I kept calling you Debbie?"

"I'd kick you in the shins."

"Okay Debbie."  
_She kicked him.  
_"Bloody hell! That bloody hurt."

"I told you."

"You know Deborah isn't that bad."

"How about you change your name to it then see how you like it."

"Oh right because Sirius is so much better."

"It's interesting and plus people can't make queer nicknames like Debbie."

_He chuckled._  
"That's what I thought too but that was before James insisted on calling me Siri most of our first year. It caught on pretty well."

"Why don't people call you it anymore?"

"I hated it. He knew this and one day I got bloody sick of it and punched him. Needless to say I haven't been called Siri since."

"I see."

"Violence works quite effectively sometimes."  
_They both laughed.  
__Darby shivered.  
_"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I used to walk around like this all the time at home."

"Did you now?"

"Yeah. I remember one time my friend Rob and I sat on a playground until three in the morning. I got in so much trouble."

"What were you _doing_ on a playground until three in the morning?"

_She laughed.  
_"It was nothing like that. We just sat and talked however that's not what my mother thought. According to her I was having sex, doing drugs, drinking, stealing, committing murders; all that good stuff."

"Why would she think that?"

"Cause she's my mother."

"Are you really that terrible?"

"No. At least I don't think so but my mom has a warped sense of reality."

"Is that why you're at Hogwarts?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Well it's kind of strange for an American muggle girl to start her 7th year at a wizarding school in Britain."

"It is strange isn't it?"

_He nodded.  
_"So how come?"

"You really wanna know?"  
_Sirius nodded again.  
_"It's pretty boring."

"If you don't wanna tell me you don't have to."

"No it's okay I'll tell you. I just never thought I was this interesting before."

"You're quite interesting."

"Well thank you. Now, where should I start?"

"The beginning is always a popular place."

"Very funny Black."

"I thought it was."

"Well, the beginning."  
_Darby took a deep breath.  
_"Well I was born to a sixteen year old British muggle girl and put up for adoption. An American couple adopted me and brought me back to their home. I grew up pretty normal. My brother was adopted when I was five. I was a pretty bratty kid but pretty normal I guess. When I was ten my dad got sick. When I turned eleven I got a letter from Hogwarts however, I never knew this until a few months ago. My parents decided that it would be too big of a change for me and with my dad being sick and all it would be better if they declined the invitation for me and I just went on as normal. When I was twelve my dad died. I was pretty close to him and I took it pretty hard. This kinda damaged my relationship with my mom even more. When I was fifteen my mother got married to this guy named David who was her 'high school sweetheart.' He's okay but he's not my dad you know? Now since I was little I was a pretty argumentative kid but as I got older I guess I got worse. Around the beginning of this year my mom and step dad decided that they couldn't deal with me anymore. They wanted to send me to boarding school but couldn't afford it and that's when my mother remembered Hogwarts. After several letters and meetings with Dumbledore and McGonagall I learned most of the magic to catch me up and was admitted. The rest as they say is history."

"Wow."

"I told you it was boring."

"No it's not that it's just that that's a lot of shit for someone to go through."

"Yeah I guess it is but I turned out okay."

"But why would your mum kick you out. You seem all right."

"Well I guess I'm just a smart ass, and we haven't really gotten along since I was like six, and I know she didn't want me to be a 'bad influence on Patrick' that's my brother and like I said I'm argumentative. I dunno I guess it's for the better. Plus I don't think she likes me very much anyway. According to her I'm somewhat of a disappointment."

"Well if it's any consolation I'm glad you're here."

"Well thank you. I'm glad I'm here too."  
_Darby gasped._

"What?"

"I know what I'm going to write my friends about!"

"And what are you going to write your friends about?"

"How great this place and all you people are."

"Well I feel honored."

"You should."

"Lets get you inside and to some parchment then shall we?"  
_Sirius offered his arm._

_Darby took it._  
"Well shall."

* * *

Darby and Sirius quietly opened the door to the castle and crept in. Then they heard an almost sadistic cackle across the corridor from them. Recognizing the sound Sirius tensed up almost immediately. Darby however turned to look at where it came from. Her eyes fell upon three boys. Two of which looked around her age. She actually recognized them from one of her classes but wasn't to sure of their names. The taller of the two had long blonde, almost white hair and a permanent sneer etched upon his face. The shorter one was skinner in an almost frail, sickly kind of way. His greasy black hair hung limply in his face. The third boy Darby recognized but knew she hadn't seen before. He had to be younger. She guessed he was around thirteen and upon looking at him closer noticed how much he resembled Sirius. He had the same dark brown hair but his gray eyes lacked the mirth that Sirius' housed. The tall blond boy spoke to Sirius from the shadows.

* * *

"Well if it isn't the blood traitor himself."

_Sirius growled.  
_"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Only to see what our favorite traitor is up to."

"So in other words Narcissa still won't give it up and you can't find anything better to do."  
_Sirius snorted at his own joke._  
"I'd check withSnivelly if I were you. I'm sure he's dying to help you out in that department."

The boy called Malfoy walked over to Sirius and Darby in a swish of his clock. The two other boys closely followed.

"Manners Black. Is that anyway to conduct yourself in front of a lady?"  
_Malfoy locked eyes with Darby.  
_"You must pardon Black's rudeness. Lucius Malfoy. It's a pleasure."  
_He reached out a hand to Darby._

_Sirius jumped between them.  
_"Don't you dare touch her."

_The greasy haired boy whispered something to Malfoy who pulled his hand away quickly.  
_"If I would have known she was Mudblood scum I wouldn't have bothered."

_Sirius was steaming with anger.  
Darby looked between the three boys confused.  
__Then she lightly touched Sirius' arm._  
"Come on Sirius lets go."

_He pushed her arm away.  
_"No. Malfoy here needs to watch his mouth."

_She pulled at his arm._  
"Sirius come on!"

_Once again he brushed her away._  
"No!"

_She grabbed his arm.  
_"Dammit Sirius! I don't know what's going on but I do know he's not worth it."

* * *

Sirius sensed the finality in her voice and backed away. Malfoy cackled again.

* * *

"Now Black I know you're a blood traitor but you shouldn't let the little Mudblood talk to you like that."

"Sod off Malfoy."  
_Sirius looked down at Darby._  
"You're right let's go."  
_He nodded towards Malfoy's minions.  
_"Snivelly. _Regulus._"

* * *

He said the second name with so much hatred it made Darby jump. He grabbed her hand and stormed up the stairs. When they reached the portrait hole he didn't go in. He sat down on the floor with his head in his hands.

* * *

"Sirius are you all right?"

_He looked up at her and forced a smile.  
_"Yeah I'm fine."

"Who were those guys?"

"Darby, can I tell you something that I've only ever told Remus, Peter, and James?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Did you see that boy with Malfoy and Snape?"  
_She nodded.  
_"Well that's my brother."

"What?"

"That's not what I have to tell you though."  
_He sighed.  
_"I well… ok those guys are in Slytherin you know that right?"  
_She nodded.  
_"Well you know it's where all the dark wizards and witches go right?"  
_She nodded again.  
_"Well all of my family has been in Slytherin with the exception of a handful; myself included. My family had this mad obsession with dark magic and pureblood and anti muggleisms and all this but I'm not like that and because of that my family hates me. I spend all the holidays at either James' or Remus' and I don't even talk about it that much. They all see me as such a disappointment and I guess in a way I am but I'm damn proud of it."

"Oh Sirius I'm sorry that's horrible. I feel like such an idiot rambling about my problems when yours are ten times worse."

"No don't. You have no idea how understood that made me feel."

_He chuckled softly.  
_"I've never met another disappointment before."

"Me neither."

* * *

Sirius got off the ground and brushed himself off then he took Darby's hand and pulled her up. They gave the fat lady the password and he walked her to the stairs. Standing at the bottom he put an arm over her shoulders.

* * *

"You know what this means right?"

_Darby shook her head.  
_"Not really."

_He smiled.  
_"It means that it's me and you against the world."

"I can deal with that."

"I can too."

_He nodded towards the stairs.  
_"Go on you've got some letters to write and I've got some sleep to catch."

_She started walking up.  
_"Goodnight."

_He looked up at her.  
_"It's you and me, kid."

* * *

**--UnreadLetters**


	4. Chapter Three: English Can't Define Thes...

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "English can't define these feelings" is all Ignite, not me. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reads this and everyone who takes the time to review I appreciate it so much. I hadn't planned on updating for another day or two but when it's three thirty-seven in the morning and you're sick with the flu there's only two things one can do; update their story or stare at pictures of Conor Oberst. Having already done the former (twice) I opted to update. I apologize for any blatant typos (other than the usual) but seeing as its dark in my room and I'm too lazy to turn on a light that's what you get. Well Enjoi!**

**Standing In The Rain **

Chapter Three: English Can't Define These Feelings

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_And realize I've never felt this feeling in my heart I can't describe. I'm falling."- The Higher_

According to common room bulletin boards there was a Hogsmeade's trip that weekend. What Hogsmeade's was exactly was a mystery to Darby but through gossip, rumors, and normal chit chat she learned that it was apparently one of the coolest places around and according to all her friends she absolutely had to go. She also learned that it was quite a big deal if you were asked to Hogsmeade by a member of the opposite sex. For example James asked Lily to go with him six times on Tuesday and much to everyone's surprise Lily got ticked off at his asking and just agreed to go. Darby thought Lily had an underlying reason but kept her mouth shut.

It wasn't until the Friday before Hogsmeade that she received replies to the letters she had written her friends. She chose to send all the letters together to her parents and asked her mother if she could deliver them. And so it was that on Friday morning a stack of five letters fell onto her plate. Sirius gave her a small smile accompanied by a wink from across the table both of which she returned. The bell rang as she was about the open the first one and decided to save them until History of Magic.

Sirius was glad to see that Darby's friends had written her back. However that feeling fled quickly as he noticed tears in her eyes during Professor Binns' class. He wondered if anyone else saw them too but had no one to ask. All of his friends stopped taking History of Magic two years earlier. He kept in it because to him it was an easy pass complete with large amounts of free time. He made a mental note to ask Darby if she was all right after class and continued levitating pieces of paper at the back of Snape's head.

Darby desperately hoped that her tears weren't evident as she read the letters. There was nothing sad in them in fact they were filled with happiness and laughter and that's what got her the most. She missed them all so much. When the bell rang she jolted from her seat with an intention of bolting to the bathroom when she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder. She turned and noticed the look of concern in Sirius' eyes.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

_She wiped quickly at the stray tears.  
_"Nothing, I'm fine."

_He smiled.  
_"No your not. Come on lets get you out of here."

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to the girl's loo to wash your face while I wait patiently outside of it."

"But we'll be late for Transfiguration."

"You're not a Hogwarts student until you've been late for a class."

"We'll get detention."

"Not if my lie's good enough. Why were you crying anyway?"

"It's stupid."

"So, I'm meddlesome."

"Well there's this thing we do at muggle schools called Homecoming Weekend. Basically our sports teams have these big games and then there's this big dance and this weekend is that weekend and well…"

"You miss it."

"Yeah but see I always thought it was pretty queer but I guess it's just something else I took for granted."

"Well I'm not too good with the whole comforting thing but don't worry about it. You're friends will tell you all about it and I'm sure it's not going to be any different then any other time. And besides its Hogsmeade is tomorrow, that'll cheer you up some."

"Is it really as great as you all say?"

"It's better."  
_They stopped in front of the bathroom door.  
_"Go in and clean yourself up. My lie won't work if your eyes are blood shot."

"What is your lie?"

"I don't know yet."

* * *

Darby was glad Sirius walked her to the bathroom. There was just something very comforting about his presence. She turned on the cold water tap and splashed some on her face. She felt better almost instantly. Then she heard the door open and saw a pretty blonde girl from another house (Ravenclaw perhaps?) enter. The girl jumped slightly at seeing someone else and then stared at Darby with a borderline glare. Much to Darby's disappointment the girl began speaking to her.

* * *

"You're the new Gryffindor right?"

_Darby nodded.  
_"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are."

"Abigail Adams. I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Oh. Well, can I help you with something?"

"What's going on between you and Sirius Black?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you mean to tell me that you're not going out?"

"No where do you get that idea?"

"That's what everyone's saying."

"Well I hate to dishearten everyone but we're not going out. We're friends and that's all."

_The girl relaxed slightly.  
_"Oh okay. So it would be all right if I asked him to Hogsmeade then?"

"I guess."

"Is he taking anyone?"

"Not that I know of."

"You're not going with him right?"

"Not to my knowledge."

_Darby smiled at the girl.  
_"It wouldn't hurt to ask him though. You should."

"You think he'd say yes?"

"I don't see why not."

_The girl turned back towards the door then looked over her shoulder.  
_"Thanks."

_Darby smiled again.  
_"No problem."

* * *

Darby waited for Abigail to leave before she giggled at the insinuation. Her and Sirius dating? That was a deep one. Of all the ridiculous things… well it made the top ten anyway. She splashed some water on her face once more before leaving. When she looked in the corridor she saw the retreating back of Abigail Adams and a very smug looking smile on the face of Sirius Black. When he saw her he waved.

* * *

"Feeling better?"

"Much thanks. What are you looking so smug about?"

"You know the Ravenclaw girl Abigail Adams?"  
_Darby nodded.  
_"Well guess who she just asked to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Oh I don't know um… Professor Flitwick?"

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"I was being serious."

"Well in that case no, not Professor Flitwick."

"Well then who did she ask?"

"Me!"

"And what did you say?"

"Yes of course."

"Good. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"But didn't like three other girls ask you?"

"Yes but I declined."

"Then why say yes to Abigail?"

"Because she's Abigail."

"I see."

"Do you?"  
_Darby winked._  
"It's not like that."

"Suuuuuure."  
_She looked at her watch.  
_"Dammit we should have been there ten minutes ago."

"This is true."

_They started walking quickly towards their class.  
_"Did you come up with a story yet?"

"You fell down the steps and I had to take you to the hospital wing."

"Why do I have to fall down the steps? Why can't you?"

"Because I jumped the trick step but you didn't."

"And why didn't you point it out?"

"Watch out there's one there."  
_He pointed. They both jumped it._  
"Because I thought you had jumped too."

"You really are good at lying aren't you?"

"Well yes and no."

"What'd you mean?"

"That actually happened to Remus and me first year. Except I simply forgot to mention the trick step. It was entertaining."

"I'm sure Remus loved it."

"He wouldn't talk to me for a week. But that's Remus for you."  
_They both entered the Transfiguration classroom slightly out of breath.  
_"Sorry Professor McGonagall, Darby missed the trick step. I had to take her to the hospital wing."

"Are you all right Ms. Caulfield?"

"I'm fine Professor."

"Very well take your seats please and remember next time to avoid such events."

"Yes Ma'am."  
_Sirius and Darby answered together.

* * *

Darby was awoken early Saturday morning by the sounds of Lily rummaging through her trunk. Darby through a pillow at her._

* * *

"What was that for?"

"It's seven o'clock in the morning."

"Actually it's nine."

"That's beside the point. It's still early."

"Everyone else is up."

"I'm not everyone else."

"Look Darby I'm sorry but can you please help me?"

"What do you need help with?"

"I have nothing to wear."

_Darby sat up and rubbed her eyes._  
"Why does that matter? You don't like him anyway."

_Lily faltered.  
_"Well… I… I still wanna look nice."

_Darby smiled and got out of bed._  
"Got any ideas?"

"Well I wanna wear this skirt but I don't know what shirt to wear."

_Darby pulled a sweater out of her own trunk.  
_"Here put this on."

_Lily put it on and twirled.  
_"How does it look?"

"Fabulous but that's my favorite sweater so be kind."

"I promise I will. Thank you so much."

* * *

Around twelve Darby, Lily, Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius started walking towards Hogsmeade. The ten minute journey was spent explaining quidditch to Darby. When she finally got the gist of the sport it was time for their group to disband. Lily and James glanced nervously at each other then said their goodbyes and headed towards the coffee shop they had decided to go to. A few seconds later Sirius spotted Abigail, waved goodbye to his friends and jogged to meet her. Peter and Remus made it their duty to show Darby the village.

The students hadn't been lying with their stories and tales of Hogsmeade. It was the most amazing place Darby had ever seen. The shops were all brightly colored and captivating and that was only the outside. Inside they were even more mesmerizing. There was a candy store that sold confections Darby couldn't even dream up in her imagination. The little book store was covered ceiling to floor in books on every subject. The joke shop housed contraptions of all shapes and sizes just like the owls in the little post office. Darby was standing in front of the Shrieking Shack listening to Peter and Remus tell her it's legend when she felt two large hands cover her eyes.

* * *

"Guess who?"

_Before she could answer she heard Remus' voice.  
_"Hi Padfoot. How's the date going?"

"Dammit Remus you ruined my surprise."

_Darby laughed._  
"Its okay I knew it was you anyway."  
_She looked around.  
_"Where's Abigail?"

_Sirius shrugged.  
_"Hell if I know."

_Peter laughed.  
_"Did you lose her?"

"More like left her."

_Remus frowned.  
_"You didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"You just walked away didn't you?"

_Sirius ran a hand through his hair.  
_"I guess so, yeah."

_Darby was frowning too.  
_"But why?"

"She was bloody boring and stupid too. I didn't think it was possible for a Ravenclaw to be that thick."

"I've always thought she was pretty bright."

"I did too but Moony you try talking to her about something other then school and see how dim she is."

"You could've given her more of a chance."

"I don't think so."

"You should have at least waited it out."

"Look Remus just drop it."

_Remus was about to retort when a drawling voice cut him off from behind them.  
_"Lupin and Black having another lover's spat I see."

_The group turned to see Malfoy and his cohorts.  
__Sirius snarled.  
_"Fuck off Malfoy."

"Temper, temper Black. There's no need for that kind of language."

_Darby's frown deepened._  
"Look Malfoy just leave us alone."

_Lucius laughed and turned to his cronies._  
"Aww look, the little Mudblood is addressing me."

_Remus and Peter had to hold Sirius back.  
__Darby merely laughed.  
_"When will you ever learn? You really think Mudblood offends me? You've called me a Mudblood at least three times in the last week and not once did I react. Sure it gets everyone else angry I mean look at Sirius. If Peter and Remus let him go I say he'd be capable of killing you but it's not Sirius you're trying to hurt is it?"  
_Malfoy just looked at her.  
_"No it's me. Well let me give you a hint if you really wanna hurt me you're defiantly gonna have to do better then Mudblood whether you put a 'filthy' in front of it or not."  
_Malfoy's confusion was evident.  
_"Still don't get it huh? Well how about I give you an example. Let's see…"  
_She scratched her chin._  
"Let's take you… You Lucius Malfoy are the most arrogant, stuck up, egotistical bastard I have ever met and I'm friends with Sirius Black and James Potter. No offense Sirius."  
_She added as an after thought._

_Malfoy just sneered._  
"And that was supposed to hurt me?"

_Darby smiled in return.  
_"Not really, no. I didn't think it would. But this is."

* * *

And with those words Darby balled up her fist and socked Lucius Malfoy square in the jaw. Then she casually turned on her heel and started to walk away. It wasn't until a second later that she realized she was alone. She turned back towards the Shrieking Shack and almost laughed at the display. Remus and Peter were still holding Sirius but very limply, after all there was no point. All three boys were looking back and forth between the Slytherins and the small muggle girl who had punched their ring leader. The Slytherins themselves seemed to be in a perpetual state of shock.

Darby laughed at her friends and then called, snapping them out of their dazed state. Sirius began running towards her and in a spilt second her vision was blurred. An instant later she got her head about her and realized she was no longer on the ground. Sirius was cradling her like a baby and talking back and forth exuberantly with Remus and Peter. The subject of their conversation was her. She tried yelling but it was no use. He just laughed her off. Even a passing Professor McGonagall suppressed a giggle as the group of them walked by.

She had no idea where she was being taken but noted that the sign said The Three Broomsticks and upon entering comprehended that it was a pub. The bar maid came rushing up to them as soon as they entered.

* * *

_She brandished a tea towel at Sirius.  
_"Not today Mr. Black. There will be no sweeping anyone off their feet today. You take her back outside and put her upright then you can come into my pub."

_Sirius only smiled.  
_"Ah but Rosemerta this is a celebration! She just punched Lucius Malfoy something awful."

_The woman looked at Darby is awe.  
_"In the name of Merlin, you did?"  
_Slightly red Darby nodded as did Remus and Peter beside her.  
__Rosemerta smiled.  
_"In that case butterbeers on the house for you lot. The table in the corner there's free."

* * *

Sirius gracefully put Darby down in a chair and went to retrieve the butterbeers. Upon looking around the pub Darby observed that every girl in there, around her age was staring oh so blatantly at their table. She nudged Remus who was next to her.

* * *

_He smiled at her.  
_"What?"

"Is it just me or is every girl in this place staring at us."

_Remus looked around.  
_"Oh they're not staring at us. They're staring at you."

* * *

And sure enough upon further inspection they were all in fact looking directly at her. Some showed faces in awe, other's anger. The former seemed to be in the majority.

* * *

_She looked at Remus again._  
"But why are they staring at me?"

_He just shrugged._  
"I expect is has something to do with him."  
_He nodded towards Sirius._

_Darby just shook her head confused.  
_"What?"

_Peter looked around too.  
_"Well didn't all those girls at the table to our right ask him to Hogsmeade this weekend?"  
_Remus nodded._  
"And there's Abigail and her friends over there."  
_Darby just stared at him.  
_"They're only staring at you because they all fancy him."

"But what did I do?"

_Remus looked as if a light bulb had gone off in his head._  
"Well he did _carry_ you in here and make a big to do about it. I expect they're all rather jealous."

_Sirius sat down next to her and started passing out the butterbeers.  
_"What are you lot talking about?"

"Nothing."  
_Remus answered then winked at Darby._

_Abigail walked up behind Sirius and tapped him on the shoulder.  
_"Oh Abigail, hi! I thought I'd los--."  
_But before he could finish she smacked him across the face and stormed out of the pub.  
__Sirius cracked his jaw then smiled at Darby._  
"You must be starting a trend."

* * *

Sirius sat and watched Darby as she laughed and talked with him and his friends. He had never met anyone like her before. All he knew was that every time he was around her he got a very strange, indescribable feeling in the pit of his stomach. And every time he felt this so called strange, indescribable feeling it made him smile.

Darby tried not to think about how handsome Sirius looked when he smiled or how she'd be jealous too if she saw another girl in the same situation. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she was falling. She was falling fast and there was nothing she could do about it. They say the next step is admitting right? Well it was gonna be a while before she left herself do that.

* * *

**--UnreadLetters**


	5. Chapter Four: What If

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "What if" is all Plain White T's, not me. **

**Author's Note: As always thanks to everyone who reads this and everyone who takes the time to review. I appreciate it so much. Wow have you ever wondered why all of your friends seem to have relationship problems at the same time? Cause that's happening to me as we speak. I don't know, maybe it's just me. Okay well I'm gonna shut up about my personal life now and get on with the story. Well Enjoi!**

**Standing In The Rain **

Chapter Four: What If

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_I think I tried to steal a kiss."- Brazil_

Sometime around the end of November the flu hit Darby like a freight train. She noted how no one else seemed to be affected by the epidemic and when she asked Madame Pomfrey, she simply answered that it carried over with her. Darby didn't get it but that didn't stop her from being locked up in her dorm room all week. Every day Lily and Alice brought her all the work she missed as well as rumors, gossip, and the latest tales of teenage angst.

On Saturday afternoon Darby stared longingly out of her window. The clouds were a deep gray; snow clouds. It looked like it would sprinkle flakes in no time at all and she wished she could be out there when it did. She watched her smiling classmates and peers as they walked around the grounds or sat under naked trees doing home work. She spotted Lily and a couple ofother girls from her year stretched out by the nearly frozen lake. She avidly looked once more over the grounds for the boy she couldn't get out of her head but there was no Sirius in sight. She desperately wanted to be outside or at least out of her blasted room but Madame Pomfrey had every means of knowing if she had left and Darby most certainly didn't want to deal with Pomfrey on such a lovely day. She looked once more out the window for a person she already knew wasn't there when someone knocked on the door. Being the lazygirl she was Darby opted to just shout at the person who had interrupted her day dreams.

* * *

"It's open."  
_The door creaked open and a smiling Sirius Black tiptoed in.  
_"What are you doing in here?!?!?!?!"

_He put a finger to his lips._  
"Shhh. I know a secret passageway."

"But… how… I don't understand."

_He walked over to her bed.  
_"Two blokes helped found this school and you really expect there to be no secret passageways into the girl's dorms?"

"True, but how do you know about it anyway?"

"I am the all knowing Sirius Black."

"I forgot Oh Great and Noble One."

_He bowed slightly.  
_"Does that earn me a seat?"  
_He indicated to her bed._

_She shoved over a little so he could sit on the edge.  
_"Be my guest."

* * *

He sat down on the space she made from him and proceeded to bounce slightly before becoming still and looking at the pictures she had placed over and around her bed. Unlike the wizarding pictures and posters that adorned the walls of her friends Darby's photographs were still. Sirius gawked at them then started asking questions.

* * *

"Who's that big picture of?"  
_He pointed to the one in the center._

_She tilted her head to look.  
_"Oh the Sex Pistols. They're a muggle rock band."

"Who's the skinny guy in the middle? He looks cool."

"That would be the bassist Sid Vicious, and oh believe me he is cool."

_Sirius laughed.  
_"Who's that one?"

"Joey Ramone."

"He looks like a horse in glasses."

"Hey… it's disrespectful to insult a Ramone."

_Siriusshurgged then chuckled at her enthusiam._  
"He can't hear me anyway."  
_He pointed to a picture of seven girls.  
_"Who are they?"

_Darby smiled.  
_"My best friends. The short one with red hair is Mercedes. The little blond one is Victoria. The taller one with dark reddy brown hair is Alex. The tall skinny blond one is Chloe. The short skinny one with the brown hair is Laura. The girl with the short black hair is Bettie and the girl with the short dark, dark red hair is Janey."

_Sirius smiled.  
_"They're the ones you sent the letters to aren't they?"  
_Darby nodded. _

_

* * *

_

The Sirius noticed a picture that was somehow different then all the others. Darby was in it. She wasn't in any of the other ones but in this picture there she was smiling or maybe laughing. There was an extremely tall and skinnydark haired boy standing next to her with his arm around her shoulder. The boy was laughing too. For some reason Sirius knew he would never like the boy. Sure there were pictures of other boys too; boys he assumed were her friends but this one was different.

Darby noticed Sirius slight change in attitude almost immediately.

* * *

"What is it?"

_Sirius snapped out of his daze but didn't move his eyes from the picture.  
_"Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

_Darby chuckled.  
_"Sirius what the hell are you talking about?"  
_He solemnly pointed to the picture.  
__Darby laughed again.  
_"You… you think that's my boyfriend."

"Well you certainly seem to be a little more then friendly with him."

"Jesus Christ. That is not my boyfriend. I do not have a boyfriend nor have I ever."

"Well then who is he and why is he fondling you?"

"That's Geoff. He is one of my best friends and I love him with all my heart but defiantly not in the way you seem to think. And he was so not fondling me."

"You sure he's not your boyfriend?"

"I think I would be aware of it if he was."

_Sirius' disposition relaxed almost immediately.  
_"Well then never mind."

"You really are a strange one, Black."

"This coming from a girl whose pictures stay in place."

_Darby laughed.  
_"Damn that one hurt."

"It was the best I could do."  
_He sighed._

"So when's good ol' Poppy gonna return your freedom."

"I believe I'm allowed to exit this wonderful, oh so cozy room on either Monday or Tuesday."

"That bites."

"You know it."

"You know what else bites?"

"I dunno what?"

"The fact that you've never had a boyfriend."

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"Not until I get to the bottom of it, no."

"Why are you all of the sudden so fascinated in my love life?"

"Well I think it's a shame a girl like you can't get a guy."

"Oh so now I'm a reject huh?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Well if you must know I've been asked out a few times but I'm not really into that whole scene."

"And why may I ask not?"

"It bores me."  
_Sirius looked almost bewildered.  
_"Oh come on now. It's always the same predictable thing. Girl and Boy get each other. Girl and Boy break each others hearts. There's some mushy, sappy 'I love yous' in the middle and bam it starts all over again."

"You do make a good point."

"I always make a good point."

"But you're missing a key part."

"That is?"

"Shagging."

"Oh you're kidding me."

"No. It makes everything more worth while."

"Yeah but not all couples choose to put sex in their relationship."

"Ah ha. Well that's only because they have no idea what a banging good time it is."

"Nice pun."

"What banging?"

"Yeah."

"I put it in there especially for you."

"Oh great. You know I'm beginning to think you really are the womanizing little pervert everyone has pegged you out to be."

"That's so not true."

"Well then. How many girls have you shagged?"

"What do you mean by shagged?"

"I'll rephrase. How many girls have you been exceedingly intimate with?"

_Sirius looked thoughtful for a moment._  
"Well you can't tell anyone. This is a secret that could spoil my reputation. And you can't laugh."

"Just answer the damn question."

"Fine… two."

"Two what?"

"Two girls. I have been 'exceedingly intimate'…"  
_He mimicked quotation marks with his fingers.  
_"… with two girls."

"That's all?"

"Afraid so."

"Wow then why are there so many rumors about you?"

"Cause I have a reputation and granted I do go on a lot of dates so most girls just make up the stories and start the rumors themselves."

"Doesn't that piss you off?"

"It did at first but now it's kind of funny."

_Darby mumbled to herself.  
_"Only two girls."  
_Then she shook her head._

"Oh right little miss pure is ridiculing me."

"Little miss pure?"  
_Sirusnodded.  
_"Tell me Mr. Black, what you think about my reputation."

"Reputation in terms of above mentioned?"  
_Darbynodded.  
_"Well I don't think you've shagged anyone."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because it's unethical. You've never had a boyfriend and you're not the type of girl to just shag some random bloke."

"Well what if he wasn't a random bloke?"

"So you're telling me that you've shagged a bloke whom you did not date."

"That's exactly it."

_Sirius scuffed.  
_"And who is this random bloke?"

"Geoff."

"Geoff… as in Geoff the wanker in the picture?!?!?!?"

"He's not a wanker but yes he and I slept together."

_Sirius looked flabbergasted.  
_"But you said… you… you lied!"

"I did not."

"You said plain as day that you didn't love him like that."

"Oh come on. You of all people should know that sometimes sex has nothing to do with love."

"Well then why?"

"I don't know it just kind of happened."

"Was it before that picture was taken?"

"Yeah like a couple months before."

"So it was just some casual thing?"

"I wouldn't say casual. We made this pact type thing that if both of us hadn't had sex with anyone by the time we graduated that we'd just do each other and get if over with."

"But you haven't graduated!"

"Well we changed the rules because I was going away. Can we please just drop it now?"

"Why?"

"Because this is my personal business and I didn't do this patronizing shit to you."

"Oh but if Geoff wanted to know you'd tell him."

"He was there! And even if it was someone else he wouldn't ask irrelevant questions about some guy he doesn't even know!"

* * *

They were quite for a long time then Sirius stood up and looked at Darby.

* * *

"You're right; I'm sorry it's none of my business. I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I was just a little jealous or something."  
_He headed towards the door._

"Wait don't leave. That's stupid."  
_He turned and faced her.  
__Darby got out of bed and walked towards him.  
_"I'm sorry too; I brought it up."

_Sirius smiled.  
_"We're good then?"

_Darby nodded.  
_"We're good."

* * *

Sirius reached down and hugged her. As they were breaking apart she looked directly into his mysterious gray eyesbut was unable to read them. He leaned forward. She leaned forward. He could feel her breathing. Her eyes closed. They were only a millimeter apart and then WHACK! The door of the girls' dorm flew open and smashed right into the back of Sirius' head. A confused Lily Evans stood gawking bemusedly behind it.

* * *

"Oh my god Sirius are you all right?"

_He rubbed a hand over the back of his head and winced slightly.  
_"Yeah I'm fine."

"You sure?"

_He nodded.  
__Then he winced.  
__Butfollowed it up with a chuckle.  
_"Except when I nod."  
_He noticed the look of distress on both girls' faces.  
_"But I'll be fine."

_Lily looked only a little reassured but nodded.  
__Then it hit her.  
_"Wait what were you doing up here anyway?"

"Oh I just wanted to stop by and see how Darby was feeling."  
_He glanced at her and turned slightly pink.  
__Then his calm tone was slowly growing more anxious and hurried.  
_"And I did that and was just leaving. Okay right. Bye Darby I hope you feel better and Evans thanks for the stars."  
_He waved and almost bolted down the stairs. _

_

* * *

_

Lily looked suspiciously at Darby but kept quiet. Darby was thankful that Lily didn't bring it up.

Later that night as Darby lay in her bed her mind kept wondering what would've happened if Lily hadn't opened the door. What would've happened if they hadn't been interrupted? He would've kissed her and she was unashamedly sure she would've kissed him back. Darby rolled onto her stomach and put her head in her pillow. What if Lily hadn't opened that door…

Sirius lay on his back with his hands behind his head. He couldn't think of anything else but the proverbial 'what if.' He would have kissed her he was sure of it but them Lily had to burst in. He tried counting sheep, he tried getting lost in the pattern on the tapestries, he even tried humming one of those stupid lullabies his mother would sing to his brother butthat 'what if'still lingered there in blinding neon yellow letters etched upon his brain forever. Sirius Black went to bed that night with one thought occupying his mind: What if Lily hadn't opened that door…

* * *

**--UnreadLetters**


	6. Chapter Five: I Remember Reading Your Le...

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "I remember reading your letters" is all Teen Idols, not me. **

**Author's Note: As usual thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews. It means a lot. I don't have much to say so it's story time. Well Enjoi!**

**Standing In The Rain **

Chapter Five: I Remember Reading Your Letters

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_Could the winter calm come twice?"- Anberlin _

Things were awkward between Sirius and Darby for most of December. It wasn't until James blatantly asked one day at breakfast what was going on between the two of them that they finally let it go.

It was the day before Christmas vacation and Darby was in her room packing her things with Lily and Alice. The train wasn't scheduled to leave until later that afternoon but all three girls wanted to get it over with. They were three fourths of the way finished when a dense object hit their door. Alice, Lily, and Darby all cautiously peeked out to see what was going on. A copy of _Unfogging the Future_ was open at an awkward angle on the landing in front of them. The girls looked at the bottom of the stairs and saw five smiling boys; Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, and Frank.

* * *

"Sorry. That's mine could you throw it back please?"  
_Remus shouted up at them._

_Lily picked it up.  
_"What's it doing up here anyway?"

_James laughed.  
_"Sirius did it."

_Sirius laughed and shook his head.  
_"I was only acting upon orders."

_Lily shook her head too.  
_"Still doesn't explain why a book was thrown at our door."

_Peter laughed as well._  
"We were on our way to having a snowball fight and we thought you might like to join us. It was James' idea to chuck the book."

_Frank was laughing too_.  
"But Sirius has the best aim."

"So what do you say?"  
_Remus asked._

_All the girls looked between them then Darby shrugged.  
_"All right. Could be fun."

* * *

She started down the stairs when Lily and Alice grabbed her arms.

* * *

"Oh no you don't."  
_Lily said with an anxious glimpse at the boys._

_Darby looked puzzled.  
_"Why?"

_Lily sighed.  
_"Are you crazy?"

"Not that I know of. What's the big deal?"

_Alice's expression matched Lily's  
_"We've done it before. Their snowball fights are lethal."

"They're vicious and unwarranted."  
_Lily added with a grimace._

"Oh come on you guys. I'm sure they're not that bad."

_Then Darby turned back towards the boys and shouted down the stairs.  
_"We're only coming if you promise to play fair."

_The boys huddled or a minute then said in unison.  
_"We promise."

* * *

As Darby dragged Lily and Alice down the stairs none of them noticed the shared smirks on the boys' faces or the fingers crossed behind their backs.

The snowball fight started fairly enough. The teams were divided four on four and the rules they had decided upon were kept to… for about fifteen minutes. Then as much as she didn't want to admit it, Darby knew Lily and Alice had been right. The boys turned it into all out war fare as the battle slowly turned from four on four to five on three or James so subtly shouted "BOYS VS. GIRLS!" The girls weren't ones to back down so they fought with a rivaling tenacity. After about a half and hour the forts had been abandoned as well as any set rules. A gentle game of snowballs quickly evolved into tackling, white washing, and ice balls. However, laughter from both teams could be heard as often as the swearing.

The war continued for a good hour and a half (almost two) until Professor McGonagall came and informed them that the train would be leaving in the next forty-five minutes. As it turns out the girls dominated that afternoon. They boarded the train giggling as they listened to the grunts and curses coming from their own personal bell boys.

The train ride back to Kings Cross was a pleasant one but as they got closer Sirius and Darby grew more and more anxious. Darby was anxious at going home and seeing all those people she had missed. She desperately hoped that none of them had changed. Sirius was anxious at what lay ahead. His mother had sent him a letter only a week or so ago demanding his return for the holidays. If he didn't she threatened to pull him out of Hogwarts. In the seven years he had been attending Hogwarts, Sirius had never gone home for the holidays.

A short time later the Hogwarts Express stopped in front of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. The group of friends hugged each other goodbye as each one went through the platform until Sirius and Darby were left standing on their own. Darby snuck a glance at Sirius and noticed he was almost gnawing at his thumbnail but then she realized she was doing the same thing.

* * *

_Darby sighed.  
_"It's now or never you know."

"Can't we pick never?"

"I wish we could."

"Why don't we just hop back on the train?"

"Because the train's pulling away."

"If we run we can make it."

"It's only two week Sirius."

"I know it's just two weeks I'd rather do with out."

"Look on three we'll walk through together okay?"

"Okay."  
_Subconsciously Sirius grabbed for Darby's hand._

_Subconsciously Darby squeezed the hand that was holding hers.  
_"One."

"Two."

"Three."  
_They said together as they walked through the barrier._

"Which one's yours?"  
_Sirius asked Darby while surveying the crowd._

"See that short lady with the tall chubby guy and skinny little boy over there?"

"Is the lady smiling?"

"Yup. That's them."

"They don't look too bad."

"Where's yours?"

"The angry dark haired couple who are glaring at your parents."

"The ones in the corner?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well… that glare must be a Black gene."

"What?"

"You make that same face every time you look at Snape."

"Do I really?"

"Unfortunately. Except you do it much more handsomely."

"Good to know."

* * *

Just as Darby's mother had spotted her and waved, Sirius' father called to him.

* * *

_Sirius sighed.  
_"Well Ms. Caulfield, the world's greatest father beckons."

"Yeah I gotta go too."  
_She turned to him.  
_"Owl me if you get a chance."

_He smiled  
_"Likewise."

* * *

Sirius and Darby ignored their parents' callings as they hugged each other. When they finally let go both secretly wished they could have stayed that way for a much longer time.

* * *

_Sirius smiled at her once more.  
_"Well Happy Christmas."

_Darby smiled back.  
_"Yeah you too."

* * *

Both sighed and turned towards their opposite directions. It wasn't until then that Sirius let go of Darby's hand.

As Darby slowly walked towards her family she looked across the station at Sirius. He solemnly waved to her as he reached his family. Darby just knew her mother would say something.

Her mother was pleasant enough in the station. Darby received hugs and welcome homes from all three of her family members but in as little as ten minutes later her mother started. Her voice didn't show anger or anything but Darby just knew that it was condescending in the way she asked her questions and the words she used.

* * *

"So _Deborah_…"  
_She put emphasis on Darby's name.  
_"…who was that boy groping you?"

"Mom he wasn't groping me. It was only a hug."

"Is he you're boyfriend?"

"No Mom, we're just friends."

"You haven't had _sex_…"  
_He mother's voice turned to a whisper as she said 'sex.' Darby's mother always whispered words she thought were 'dirty' or 'inappropriate'.  
_"… with that boy have you?"

"Jesus Mom, no we have not had sex. Where do you get that?"

"I'm only thinking of past experiences."

"What past experiences?"

"The way you would run around with boys all the time at all hours of the night."

"Mom going for a walk with a friend in the middle of the night because you can't sleep is entirely different then shacking up with some random guy."

_Her mother ignored her.  
_"Who was that boy anyway? What's his name? Where does he come from?"

"He's a friend from my house. His name is Sirius Black and he comes from London."

"Sirius? What kind of a name is Sirius?"

"I don't know Mom, what kind of a name is Deborah?"

"A nice name. A lady like name. Much better then that Darby business anyway. What's this Sirius boy like?"

"He's really nice and funny. He's smart too."

"He looks like trouble."

"In what ways does he look like trouble?"

"Well his hair is atrocious. All long and dark."

"It's not that long Mom. It's only to his chin. Not even really. And you had dark hair once."

"Yes but mine wasn't gothic."

"Jesus. Look Mom never mind, all right."

"Deborah he didn't get you pregnant did he?"  
_She whispered 'pregnant'._

"JESUS CHRIST MOM NO! He did not get me pregnant. I told you we didn't have sex."

"You could have lied."

"Okay Mom I did not have sex. I am not pregnant. I do not have a boyfriend. I am not promiscuous. And lastly he's a nice boy who's only my friend! Now can we just stop talking about it?"

"I don't appreciate your attitude young lady. I was only curious about what's going on in my daughter's life. Since you refuse to write me letters."

"I don't refuse I just don't have much to say."

* * *

As Darby was getting into the car her step father rented her mother gasped.

* * *

"Deborah what is god's name happened to your eye?"

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

In an instant Darby's mother pulled out a mirror. Darby looked in it and noticed a black eye forming right around where Remus had hit her eariler with a snowball.

* * *

"Oh right. Some friends and I had a snowball fight before we left school."

"A fight hmm?"

"Not that kind of fight. It was all in good fun Mom."

"Who threw this snowball?"

"Just a friend."

"It was that Sirius boy wasn't it?"

"No Mom it wasn't him."

"I sure hope that's gone by the time we visit your grandparents. It's just like you to go and get beat up before a family get together."

"You think I got a black eye intentionally?"

"It's something you would do."

"Why would I do that?"

"Out of spite for me. It's something you're _father_ would've done and you're just like him."

_Darby threw her hands up in mock surrender.  
_"That's the stupidest goddamn thing I have ever heard but you know what Mom you're right. I do everything to spite you. Just like Dad did. Can we just leave now?"

_Darby's mother pointed a finger at her.  
_"That attitude better be gone by the time we leave the air port or there will be nothing for you when we get home. No friends, no parties, no--"

_Darby cut her off.  
_"I don't go to parties."

"For all I know you do. But do you understand me? If you don't stop with this there will be nothing."

"Yeah I get it."

"Good. You're home for two weeks and I don't want any trouble from you. This is going to be a nice Christmas."

* * *

Darby was quite proud of herself. She had been well behaved for the majority of her time at home. She was however happy to note that her black eye still hadn't disappeared and caused much controversy at Christmas dinner. This was probably because her mother told her entire family that she had gotten into fight. Never the less it amused her greatly.

It was the day before New Years and Darby was sitting in her kitchen playing poker with Victoria, Chloe, Laura, Mercedes, Janey, Alex, and Bettie. Her mother had allowed them to spend the night and they used it to resurrect all their old traditions, such as playing poker with m and m's as currency and bopping around to music.

Mercedes had gone into Darby's room to find a sweatshirt when two seconds later she ran into the kitchen screaming.

* * *

"DARBY!!! DARBY!!"

"Mercedes… calm down! What is it? What's wrong?"

"There's… there's a bird or something flying around your room."

"A bird?"

"Yeah like a hawk or something!"

"A hawk?"

"Yes dammit, a hawk!"

* * *

To the surprise of her friends Darby's look of shock and confusion changed to a wide smile as the group of them ran into her bedroom. Sure enough flying around her ceiling was a dark hawk like owl. It was the owl that had sent Sirius the letter from his mother. Darby motioned to it and it obediently flew down and next to her on the bed. Her friends just stared wide eyed.

* * *

_Victoria was the first one to speak.  
_"Darby what's going on?"

_Darby bit her lip.  
_"I… I got a letter."

_Though Alex spoke she didn't sound too sure of herself.  
_"A letter… from whom?"

"I don't know but I hope it's from him."

_Bettie's look of confusion deepened.  
_"Him… who's him?"

"This guy from school that I really like."

_Laura gasped.  
_"Do tell!"

"Well his name's Sirius and here I'll show you a picture."

* * *

Darby took the photo album off her bed and passed the picture she had taken of Sirius in the library around. He had his uniform on but his shirt was untucked and his tie hung loosly around his neck. His hair was falling into his eyes and he was leaning back in his chair laughing at something she had said.

* * *

_Janey giggled._  
"Well then let's hope the letter's from him."

_Mercedes nodded.  
_"Yeah he's damn cute."

_Victoria motioned toward the owl.  
_"Go on read it."

_Darby sighed._  
"I don't know. I'm too nervous."

_Laura laughed.  
_"If you won't then we will."  
_She walked over to the owl.  
_"How do you get it off?"

"Just untie it. It won't bite."  
_Laura did so and began to read the letter to herself while the rest of the girls looked over her shoulder.  
_"Can you read it out loud?"

_Laura nodded and began reading.  
_"Dear Darby. Happy Christmas! I do hope your holiday is going better then mine. I know now why my mother wanted me home though. My grandparents are visiting and of course the 'Great and Noble Blacks' had to seem well… great and noble. Even their delinquent son. Right now it's Christmas Eve and I've locked myself in my room with only a painting of my great great grandfather and Circe (my father's owl) to keep me company. The painting doesn't like me half as much as Circe does though. She's the nicest thing that's ever come from Grimmauld Place. Well excepting myself of course. Oh… I have something absolutely hilarious to tell you. Did you know that apparently you and I are having some torrid love affair? Yeah I wasn't aware of it. That's the first thing my mother asked at King's Cross. She saw us hugging and asked and I quote 'is that the little Mudblood you've been gallivanting all over the castle with?' As it turns out my dear cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa wrote their mother and told them of our fervent liaison. Apparently we're quite the Hogwarts scandal. When Mum asked about it though I just kinda laughed and walked away. Oh James sent an owl yesterday. Lily wrote him and now the poor bastard's over the moon. Remus is vacationing with his grandparents and Peter is stuck in Cork with some distant cousin. There's nothing else really to tell you about. Dammit. The bloody house elf Kreacher just knocked on the door to 'summon' me. Well I suppose I'd better go anyway I don't feel like hearing my mother scream. I hope this finds you well and write back if you want, but you don't have to. Tell Circe I told you that or she'll peck at your fingers. Well Happy Christmas! Yours Truly, Sirius. P.S. Did you get to see your mates? I know you wanted to."

* * *

When Laura finished reading all eyes were on the very red faced Darby.

* * *

_Mercedes did a little happy dance.  
_"That was so cute! He's so English!"

_Victoria was beaming.  
_"You better write him back."

_So was Alex.  
_"If you don't I'll do it for you."

"I will tomorrow."

_Bettie had already gotten a pen.  
_"On no you're gonna do it now."

_Chloe handed her a piece of paper.  
_"He so likes you."

"No he doesn't."

_Janey pushed her into a chair.  
_"Yes he does now write."

_Laura handed Darby Sirius' letter.  
_"And let us read it when you're finished."

"Why don't I just read it while I write it?"  
_All seven girls nodded.  
_"I think you guys like him more then I do."  
_She sighed.  
_"Hey you! And Merry Christmas too. Actually Happy New Year. Well not until tomorrow but whatever. My vacation isn't too bad actually. My mother let me have some friends over tonight. They all say hi and Chloe wants me to tell you that she thinks you're cute. Mercedes and Victoria second that. The rest of them agree. And before you get all huffy Geoff is not here. He's at his girlfriend's house. Let me see… I found the torrid affair thing absolutely comical but it's actually kind of ironic that you said that because my mother asked me if you were my boyfriend. Then she something along the lines of 'Deborah are you pregnant?' but that's beside the point, I just found it funny. Yeah so I totally think Lily's sprung on James. I got an owl from her a couple days ago and she mentioned him. It was sweet. Oh guess who has a black eye? I do! Thanks to our dear friend Remus Lupin and one of his world shattering snowballs. My mother thinks I've been starting fights in school. It caused quite an amusing scene at Christmas dinner. To summarize the event my whole family thinks I'm a pugnacious little 'hooligan'. That's the term my grandmother used anyway. Well I do have a poker game to finish andcandy to win so I'm going to stop here. I can't wait to see you back on the train. If you talk to any ofthe Maraudersagain tell them allI said hello. Sincerely, Darby."

* * *

After the letter was approved by all present she tied it to Circe's leg and sent it off. Despite her desperate attempts at changing the subject the majority of the evening was filled with Darby answering questions and telling stories about Sirius. By the time the sun broke over the horizon a unanimous decision passed through her friends that Sirius was nose over tail for Darby. Darby didn't believe a word of it but deep down hoped they were right.

* * *

**--UnreadLetters**


	7. Chapter Six: Show Me Your Secret Smile

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "Show me your secret smile" is all Violent Delight, not me. **

**Author's Note: A great amount of thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this and everyone who reviews. I noticed a few of you had questions in your reviews and I'd be happy to answer them but I was wondering if in the future you could e-mail me your questions? That would make them so much easier to answer. I got one of the new Bright Eyes albums yesterday (I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning) and it's amazing. I totally recommend it. I also want to state that I hate boys… well one boy anyway. I'm done ranting now. On with the show! Well Enjoi!**

**Standing In The Rain **

Chapter Six: Show Me Your Secret Smile

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_What is simple in the moonlight by the morning never is."-Bright Eyes_

February snow was falling on the streets of Hogsmeade as the students walked through them. Peter was taking a remedial Care of Magical Creatures class, Remus was escorting a lovely Hufflepuff, and Lily and James were on another on of their "non- dates" leaving Sirius and Darby to themselves. Darby tried to ignore the glares from other girls that Sirius seemed oh so oblivious to. They were right on the edge of the village sitting on a bench, people watching their classmates. For once Darby appreciated being on the outside looking in. There were no glares being shot her way, no longing glances at Sirius, no threats from Lucius Malfoy, or the mutterings of Mudblood. Darby had to admit she was having a better time just sitting with Sirius making up their own rumors about whomever crossed their path then being apart of them.

Darby was laughing at something Sirius had said when she noticed he was looking at her but his face was so hard to read.

* * *

_She stopped laughing almost at once.  
_"What?"

"Oh…nothing."

"No really what is it? Is there something on my face?"

"No… no there's nothing on your face."

"Well then what?"

"It's nothing."

"It's something. If it was nothing you would tell me."

"No I wouldn't because I have nothing to tell."

"You do realize I'm going to keep bugging you until you tell me, right?"

"And you do realize that if you keep bugging me I'm going to walk away, right?"

"Will you just tell me, dammit?"

"Nope."

"Come on Sirius, pleeeeeease?"

_He chuckled.  
_"That's it, you've done it now."

* * *

Sirius got up from the bench and started walking away from the crowd and up a long road. Darby sat dumbfounded for a second and then charged after him. When she caught up with him she threw a snowball right at the back of Sirius' head.

* * *

_He turned.  
_"What the hell?"  
_Darby smiled.  
__Sirius laughed.  
_"So that's how it's going to be huh?"

"Yup."

"Well then…"  
_He leaned down as if to collect snow but then paused.  
_"No… that's not good enough."  
_He said to himself.  
He looked at Darby and smiled a wide smile. _

_

* * *

_

Before she knew what hit her Darby was laying in the snow with Sirius on top her of her, tickling her. She tried to fight him off but it was no use. He was so much stronger then she was. After what seemed like ages he stopped and looked down upon her. For a second time that day his expression was unreadable but it was the same one as before. She noticed the sun was setting behind them but it didn't matter to her. The only thing that seemed to matter was the boy who was slowly getting off of her.

Sirius sat down in the snow next to Darby trying to fight his urge to kiss her. He didn't quite know what it was that pulled him in but it was too late to get out now. He liked her, plain and simple. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. She was funny but sarcastically so, the only skirt he had ever seen her in was the one she wore during classes, her head seemed to be filled with useless information that she would share at random, she could be loud and obnoxious or quiet and shy, she danced down the hallways while singing songs he had never heard very badly and off key but he loved all that about her. There were so many other things he could add to the list. He loved how she had the straightest teeth in the world but the left one in the front was still chipped and shorter then the right one. He loved how dark her eyes were or how he didn't exactly know what color her hair was. He loved the way she laughed and the way she sulked. He loved how she loyally wrote her friends at least once a week. He loved how she drew little pictures all over her parchment during tests. He loved how she talked about her dreams and goals with such enthusiasm that sometimes she would have to catch her breath. He had only known her six months but herealized he was in love. It was then, while sitting in snow thatthis realization came to him. After that anything that was holding him back was thrown out of the proverbial window as he leaned over and kissed Darby.

Darby hid her surprise exceptionally well as she felt Sirius kiss her. She also hid her excitement as she kissed him back. They kissed and kissed and kissed until their lips were bruised and they were both slightly out of breath. During that time the streets of Hogsmeade emptied and they noticed that they were probably the last of the Hogwarts students in the little village. Upon looking at her watch Darby noted that it was about a half an hour after dinner. Her and Sirius slowly got off the ground and brushed the snow off of themselves. Sirius laced his fingers in Darby's and they walked in a comfortable silence back to the castle.

The couple stopped in front of the Great Hall doors. They looked at each other and let go.

* * *

_Darby looked down at her feet.  
_"Can we talk about all this later?"

_Sirius lifted her chin with his finger and smiled down at her.  
_"Of course; but first dinner. I'm starving."

* * *

With an unexplained deep breath Darby followed Sirius into the Great Hall. She hoped that no one would ask about their lateness but James had to go and be James.

* * *

"Sirius mate, where were you guys?"

"We got held up in a long line in Honeydukes."

"Really? That's weird."

"What is?"

"Well Lily and I went in thereright beforewe leftand hardly anyone was in there."

"It filled up pretty fast then."

"With everyone leaving, I don't know."

_Sirius was about to retort when Remus chimed in.  
_"James just drop it okay? It's no big deal."  
_He smiled knowingly at Darby who was too busy nodding a thanks to notice.

* * *

_

After dinnerLily attempted to question Darby who just shrugged her off. She wasn't going to say anything about anything until she had talked to Sirius. Later that night she quietly went up to the boys dormitory. She saw Sirius sitting on his bed reading a book about werewolves. He looked up when he heard the door close behind her.

* * *

"Hullo."

"Hi. Where is everyone?"

"Remus is talking to Pomfrey, who knows where Peter is, and James is talking to Lily in the common room. So… you still wanna talk?"

"Yeah."

"All right. Me too. I already know what I want to say."

"Go for it."

"Okay well I practiced this so all I ask is that you refrain from any question or comment until I'm finished or I'll get thrown off."

"You sound like you're holding a press conference."

"What's that?"

"Never mind. You're up champ."

"Well I kissed you today and you kissed me back. Um.. I kissed you because I really like you and not just as a friend. You're an amazing person and I've never met anyone like you. You mesmerize me. I could tell you all the little individual things that I like about you but it would take too much time. I wanna go out with you. I want you to be my girlfriend but there's one complication; everyone else. So I don't know where you stand but that's basically what I had to say."

_Darby giggled.  
_"Well… I'm glad you kissed me because I'vehad a thing foryou eversince I met you on the train. I can't stop thinking about you. And I wanna go out with you too but I agree with the everyone else part. It would be weird."

"It would… so we would go out with each other but only if everyone else wasn't a factor?"

"Yeah when you come right down to it."

"Well who said everyone else had to know?"

"Explain."

"Well we could go out but we wouldn't have to tell anyone. It would be our little secret you know?"

"I like it. I really do."

"We just go about our business."

"It's kind of romantic."

"Somewhat. So what'd you say?"

"I say I'm in."

"Me too."  
_He looked at the clock.  
_"Well milady, the boys are bound to be back anytime now."

"Dammit, okay. I should probably get some sleep anyway."

* * *

When they reached the door Sirius planted one of the sweetest kisses on Darby's lips. He could feel her smile as she kissed back. As she stepped onto the first stair Darby turned to look at Sirius for the last time that night.

* * *

"Good night. I'll see you bright and early."

"Night… and remember it's our little secret."  
_With a wink he smiled and shut the door. _

_

* * *

_

Darby lay in bed thinking about her boyfriend. She had never had a boyfriend before and the fact that it was a secret just made the whole affair more exciting. She knew keeping their secret would be simple. At least that's what she thought.

As Sunday morning dawned Darby crawled out of bed and made her way down the stairs. Hardly anyone was up but she noticed Remus reading in the corner. She flopped down in the chair next to him.

* * *

"Good morning Mr. Lupin."

"Good morning Ms. Caulfield. I trust you slept well?"

"Very well thank you, and yourself?"

"A lot better then I usually do. What are doing up so early?"

"I don't really know. Yourself?"

"Sirius' snoring, James' mutterings about Lily, and Peter's tossing and turning."

"Oh I see, attack of the roommates?"

"Yes indeed. You should hear them."

"I can only imagine. Oh, I forgot to ask how was your date yesterday?"

"Erin and I had a really nice time, thanks."

"She seems like a really nice girl."

"Oh she is. How was your date?"

_Darby laughed.  
_"Why Remus Lupin how dare you insinuate such things."

"Well… how was it?"

"It wasn't a date."

"It may not have started out as one but it definitely turned into one."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I can tell."

"Oh really?"

"Well, the chapped lips and pink cheeks you both had last night could have been blamed on the cold. But your anxious expressions and suppressed happiness were pretty helpful."

"How do you know we weren't anxious and happy about something entirely different?"

"Well I didn't until now."

"What makes now so special?"

"It's simple."

"Is it?"  
_Remus nodded.  
_"How?"

"You have a hickey on your neck."

"WHAT?"

"Shhh, you'll wake the whole house."

"You've got to be joking."

"Well unless you have some kind of skin condition that I'm not aware of…"

"Do you have a mirror?"

"No… but hold on."  
_He walked over to the first year girls playing chess.  
_"Excuse me but you wouldn't happen to have a mirror would you?"  
_One girl nodded and handed him her mirror.  
_"Thanks so much."  
_He walked back over to Darby.  
_"See for yourself."

"Thanks."  
_She took it from him and looked in it.  
_"God dammit."

"I'm assuming it's not a skin condition right?"

"Do you know any spells to get rid of it?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, I'm desperate."

"Alice or Lily might know."

"I can't ask them."

"Madame Pomfrey."

"Oh she'd be really helpful."

"Do you have any of that muggle makeup?"

"Yeah upstairs."

"See if that works and I'll ask Erin later okay?"

"Thank you so much."

"So how long have you and Sirius been seeing each other?"

_Darby laughed.  
_"You sound like my dad."

_Remus smiled.  
_"Well _dear_, It's just a question."

"Well if you must know Sirius and I have 'been seeing each other' since yesterday."

"Long term."

"Oh shut up."

"Well I hope it works out for you guys."

"Thank you. Same goes for you and Erin."

"Thanks. I'm gonna go down to breakfast, you wanna come?"

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower and get dressed first but thanks."

"Suit yourself. I'll see you later then and I'll let you know if Erin can come up with anything."

"Thanks."  
_She turned towards the stairs.  
_"Hey Remus…"

"Don't worry I won't say anything. You're secrets safe with me. I won't even let Sirius know that I know."

"Thanks."

_He smiled.  
_"Your welcome."

* * *

Darby was sitting at breakfast drinking her coffee with Remus and Lily when James and Sirius both dragged themselves into the Great Hall. Sirius gave her a wink as he sat down next to her. She spent the remainder of breakfast holding his hand underneath the table andaway from prying eyes.

As the day continued Darby noticed how hard it was to be alone with Sirius. Even with the subtle help of Remus it was nearly impossible. All day she watched him and felt something more then a crush or a like. She didn't know what it was but it was the most confusing feeling she had ever experienced. Everything about him seemed wonderful. The way he shook his hair out of his eyes, the way his laugh sometimes sounded like a bark, the way his gray eyes darted over hers every once and a while, the way he bit his thumbnail or scratched his chin when he was thinking, his teeny tiny over bite… everything about him to Darby seemed like there was nothing better in the world. It was too bad that she couldn't voice her admiration, it was too bad she couldn't hug him or kiss him even though she desperately wanted to.

It was later that morning she finally got her long awaited kiss. She was studying in the library with Lily. As she walked up and down the aisle looking for what she needed she felt strong arms around her waist and a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She turned and saw Sirius Black smiling down at her.

* * *

_Darby smiled and swept his dark hair out of his eyes.  
_"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Wow I must be important to get you into a library."

"Indeed you are."  
_He kissed her.  
_"Has this whole secret thing been hard for you too?"

"Dreadfully."

"Yeah I thought it would be simpler."

"As did I."

* * *

They heard foot steps and jumped apart immediately. James soon appeared in their aisle.

* * *

"Oi Padfoot! We need to talk to Moony about stuff."

"Oh right."  
_He smiled at Darby.  
_"Thanks for answering my question."

"Oh no problem."

"What question?"

"About homework. Jesus James when did you get so inquisitive?"

"Sorry, mate just curious. Come on we'd better go. See ya Darby."

"Bye Darby."

"Bye guys have fun."

* * *

As Darby walked back to the table where Lily was sitting she wondered what she had gotten herself into. It had seemed so simple the night before but now she knew that it was the farthest thing from that.

* * *

**-UnreadLetters**


	8. Chapter Seven: It Wasn’t Long Until They...

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "It wasn't long until they found us" is all June, not me. **

**Author's Note: As usual thanks to everyone who takes the time to read this and everyone who reviews, it's very much appreciated. Sorry it took so long for an update it just took me a while to write this chapter. I rewrote it a couple times. Also because it's Valentine's Day I wanted to have an update. I don't really have much more to say so on with the show. Happy Valentine's Day. Well Enjoi!  
**

**Standing In The Rain **

Chapter Seven: It Wasn't Long Until They Found Us

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_We had our first fight late last night."-MXPX_

As the days grew longer and warmer Darby and Sirius' relationship continued to flourish but to the view of an outsider they were just good friends. It was the middle of April and Darby was outside working on an essay during her free period. While she was enthralled in her writing she felt someone sit beside her.

* * *

"Well good morrow Madame Caulfield how absolutely corking to see you."

"Shakespeare in Muggle Studies huh?"

"Possibly."

"What are you doing out of class anyway?"

"I faked a stomach-ache."

"I see."

"I only do it for you."

"That makes me feel so much better."

"I could always go back to class you know?"  
_Sirius made to get up._

_Darby pulled him back down.  
_"Oh all right please stay."

_He put his arm around her waist.  
_"So what are you working on?"

_She leaned her head on his shoulder.  
_"The potions essay."

"That's not due til tomorrow."

"Precisely why I'm doing it now."

"But you have all morning."

"If you shut up and let me write I'll be finished in ten minutes tops."

"Right, I'll be quiet then."

"Thank you."

"I would say 'you're welcome' but I'm supposed to be quiet."  
_Darby elbowed him lightly in the stomach.  
_"Ow."

"Oh it didn't hurt that bad."

"Yes it did."

"Baby."

"That hurts too."

"It's going to hurt more if you don't shut up."

"Fine, fine. I'm done."

_After about ten minutes Darby looked up.  
_"Done."

"Am I allowed to talk now?"

"Yes sir, just lemme put this in my bag."  
_She leaned over and packed up her things then resumed her position in Sirius' arms.  
_"You're really comfortable, you know that?"

"Yes I get that a lot actually."

"I'm sure you do."

"So what time does this class end anyway?"

"You should know. You're supposed to be in it."

"I should be. So what time does this class end anyway?"

_Darby sighed.  
_"Two-thirty."

"And what time is it now?"

_She looked at her watch.  
_"Two-fifteen."

"Good."

"What's so good about it?"

"That gives us fifteen minutes to sit here."

"That is good."

"That's why I said so."  
_Sirius kissed the top of Darby's head. _

_

* * *

_

The couple sat in relative silence for the remainder of their fifteen minutes until they heard laughter coming towards them. Sirius and Darby jumped apart almost immediately as soon as they heard Lily scolding James. A second later they were joined by Lily, Peter, Remus, and James. Unnoticed by almost everyone Remus gave Darby a little wink as he sat down which she returned. However, the one person that noticed the exchange was Sirius who made a mental note to ask Darby about it later.

Sirius didn't get an opportunity to talk to Darby until the end of classes the next day. As soon as the bell rang and they were dismissed from Charms he pulled her into an empty hallway.

* * *

"What's going on with you and Remus?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The little smiles and winks and nods I always see between you two."

"That's nothing."

"Oh really?"  
_Darby could hear the irritation in his voice._

"Yes really. It's nothing."

"Then why do it? It's all the time."

"Not it isn't "

"Yes it bloody well is."

"It's just this understanding that Remus and I have."

"An understanding? So that's what we're calling it now."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know what's going on now."

"You… you think Remus and I…"

"YES!"

"That's idiotic. You know I wouldn't do that."

"You could at least have the decency to tell me the truth!"

"I am telling the truth!"

"Well I don't believe you!"

"Why?"

"Because… like I said all the bloody flirting and sodding winking and smiles. It's hard to not notice."

"Well explain this to me, you can flirt with every goddamn girl in school but I smile at Remus and all of the sudden I'm a horrible lying person?"

"I do not flirt with every girl in school."

"No, I'm sorry, you're right. You flirt with every girl EVERYWHERE!"

"I DO NOT!"

"Sure you do."

"You're the one shagging my best friend."

"I AM NOT SHAGGING YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

"YES YOU FUCKING ARE!"

"Well at least I'm not doing every girl IN SCHOOL!"

"THAT IS SO UNTRUE!"

"So is what you think about Remus and I."

"Fine then, why won't you tell me what's really going on. Humour me."

"It's no big deal."

"IT IS A BIG DEAL!"

"FINE! HE KNOWS ABOUT YOU AND I!"

"Oh."

* * *

Sirius was about to say something else when he finally noticed the audience he and Darby had attracted. The majority of Hogwarts students were wide eyed and standing around the both of them. This hoard of people also included their circle of friends. He was brought out of his revere when he felt Darby push past him and out of sight. He followed immediately and only stopped to tell James to get Remus to explain it all.

With the help of the map, it only took him ten minutes to find Darby. She was huddled and crying behind a statue of Wendlin the Weird. Sirius walked up to her but she turned so he couldn't see her.

* * *

"Look I'm really sorry. I feel really thick."

"Just go away."

"I would but I can't. I feel like an arse."

"You're not an arse. You're a bastard."

"I guess I deserved that."

"I know, that's why I said it. Now please leave me alone."

"I'm not going to. I'll stand here all night if I have to."

"Fine stand away see what I care."

"Please just let me apologize."

"You can apologize all you want but that doesn't mean I have to listen."  
_She snuffled._

_Sirius took a napkin from his pocket and handed it to her.  
_"Here."

_She brushed it off.  
_"I don't need it."

"Yes you do. You're crying. I can tell."

"I'm not crying. Just go away."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because… well because I want to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine. Now leave me alone."

"Look at me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine."  
_He walked to the other side of the statue so he could see her face.  
_"I knew you were crying."

"So what? Big deal."

_He knelt down in front of her.  
_"I'm really sorry. I don't know how much I can say it. I messed up and I shouldn't have said those things. It was bloody stupid of me. I just didn't want to lose you and I don't now. And I'm afraid that if I walk away I will lose you."

_She looked up and into his eyes.  
_"I'm sorry too. I said some mean stuff."

"It's okay, you had a right to say it. Do you forgive me?"  
_Darby nodded.  
_"Can I kiss you?"  
_She nodded again. _

_

* * *

_

Sirius placed a gentle kiss on Darby's lips and then hugged her until she stopped crying. After a while he spoke again.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How long has Remus known?"

"He's known since that first night when you kissed me in Hogsmeade."

"How?"

"I had a hickey."

"Oh, sorry. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, just thought it would make it easier."

"How come he didn't say anything?"

"I asked him not to."

"So, I have to ask, there's nothing going on right?"

"There. Is. Nothing. Going. On. Between. Remus. And. I."

"Okay, just making sure."

"I know."

_A bell rang.  
_"Dinner just started."

"I know."

"I'm kinda hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"You wanna go down?"

"Not really."

"We're gonna have to face them at some point. It'd be better to get it over with."

"It's just…"

"It's just silly that's what it is."  
_He stood up and held out his hand.  
_"Come on."

"But I…"

"No buts. I'll go to dinner with or without you. I'd prefer it if you were to accompany me but I'm can always sit with that red headed fifth year, apparently she's fancied me for quite some time now."

"Haha. Very funny."

"Come on, please?"

"All right, all right."  
_She took his hand and stood up. _

_

* * *

_

Hand in hand they walked towards the Great Hall. They stopped in front and took a deep breath as they had done so many months before but this time as they walked through the doors their fingers stayed entwined. Darby could hear the hushed whispers and feel the curious eyes on her but she didn't seem to care as much as she thought she would. She and Sirius sat down across from their friends.

* * *

_James smiled.  
_"So, how come you didn't tell us?"

_Sirius smirked.  
_"We figured you'd act like an arse, mate."

_James shrugged.  
_"Fair enough."  
_Then he smirked.  
_"By the way you two look absolutely adorable together."

_Sirius laughed.  
_"Gee, glad you think so."

"Actually I'm just quoting Lily and Alice with that one."

_Alice shrugged.  
_"Well you do. Actually Lily and I have been thinking about setting you two up for ages."

_Lily smiled.  
_"You just beat us to it."

_Darby returned the smiles.  
_"Yeah I guess we did."

* * *

The evening continued in just that manner. After that there was very little mention of Darby and Sirius' relationship. In fact all of their friends acted as if they had known for ages. A mutual thought was shared between Darby and Sirius' friends that evening. Though none of them voiced it, they all knew Darby and Sirius would end up together sooner or later.

* * *

**-UnreadLetters**


	9. Chapter Eight: My Parents Don't Like Him

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "My parents don't like him" is all The Donnas, not me. And the Kennedys belong to themselves.**

**Author's Note: A lot of thank yous to everyone who takes the time to read this and everyone who reviews, I appreciate it so much. I know I'm kind of fast forwarding in my story but it would be really redundant and uneventful if I didn't. Well I think that's all. Well Enjoi!  
**

**Standing In The Rain **

Chapter Eight: My Parents Don't Like Him

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_She took me to meet her parents, I was quite apprehensive."-MU330_

Although Darby's mother and step father were present at her graduation from Hogwarts she had hardly talked to them since Christmas so, needless to say, she was extremely surprised to receive a letter from them while she was moving into the new flat during the beginning of June.

Sirius noticed Darby's change in disposition as soon as she opened the envelope in her hands. Her look of distress was then confirmed when she began cursing.

* * *

"Shit. Dammit. Shit. God damn. Ugh!"

"Darby, what's wrong?"

"Oh I um… just something stupid I forgot about."  
_She waved the letter around in frustration._

"You gonna tell me about it or are you content damning everything?"

_She chuckled.  
_"Well both actually."  
_She sighed and sat on the cluttered sofa.  
_"My family has this huge queer family dinner thing every year and it's been going on for as long as I can remember but for some reason I just kinda forgot."

"You have to go don't you?"

"I'm supposed to. Apparently 'everyone wants to see me.' Maybe I'll just tell them I can't go."

"And when was the last time you saw them?"

"Christmas."

"You should go."

"No, I don't think so."

"Darby, go."

"This coming from Mr. I ran away when I was seventeen because I hate my family."

"That was a cheap shot."

"I know I'm sorry."

"And for the record they want you to come and…"  
_Sirius took the letter from her and scanned it.  
_"By the looks of it there's no ulterior motive."

"There's always an ulterior motive."

"Well… you'll get some good stories right?"  
_Darby huffed. Sirius sighed.  
_"And you'll get to see your friends again."

_Darby put her head in her hands.  
_"Fine, I'll go."  
_She mumbled._

"Good, you should."

_She lifted her head and a smirk crossed her face.  
_"But only under one condition."

"Oh Jesus."

"You have to come with me."

_Sirius shook his head.  
_"No, no, no."

"Oh come on. You were gonna make me go."

"Yeah but that's different they're your family. I'm not too good with the family thing."

"Oh I'm sure you're not that bad."

"Ha. Remus invited me to stay over one summer and I left in the middle of June because, and I quote, I made his parents 'uncomfortable.' And he had nice bloody parents too."

"Oh I'm sure they didn't say that."

"Oh yes they did and very politely in fact. Right before they asked me to leave."

"Oh. Well come on that's Remus' parents, my family's different and it'll be fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah I can dress you up and show you off like you're the most perfect boy in the world."  
_Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
_"Well because you know you are."

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing."

"Darby."

"Well… it'll give me an opportunity to show up my cousin and her oh so perfect fiancé."

"And…"

"And what?"

"And I know there's more."

_Darby bit her lip.  
_"Well… if you pull the nice boy Sirius act it'll be a lovely slap in the face to all who deserve it, namely my mother and her snooty siblings."

"You're a malicious little gremlin you know that?"

_Darby grinned widely.  
_"Yes. Come on pleeeeeeease?"

"When is it?"

_She looked at the letter.  
_"Next weekend."

"What do I get if I do this?"

"What?"

"I need to get something out of this deal you know."

_Darby sauntered over to Sirius.  
_"What do you get? Hmmm."  
_She kissed him deeply.  
_"I think we could work something out."

"God I hate you."

"Oh I know. So does that mean…"

"Yes, I'll go."

"You won't regret it!"

"Oh I think I will."

* * *

The following Saturday Darby arranged for her friends to pick her and Sirius up from the airport. He got along famously with all her girlfriends but his meeting with Geoff was a whole other story.

When they left the airport it was a mutual agreement that they all get food. Darby noticed how vulnerable Sirius looked. She had asked him to pack his wand away and use it as little as possible on the trip. He had complied but with reluctance and Darby could almost sense how uncomfortable he seemed. Her friends didn't help the situation much.

* * *

_Laura giggled.  
_"So Sirius you're meeting the family?"

_Bettie giggled.  
_"Oh yeah that's right."

_Sirius confusion was apparent.  
_"Wait hold on, why are you all giggling?"

_Victoria patted him on the back.  
_"Let's just say you're in for quite an adventure."

_Janey snorted.  
_"Ha… an adventure? More like an escapade."

_Darby too was laughing.  
_"Come on guys you'll scare the poor boy."

_Alex winked.  
_"He should be scared… he's meeting your family after all."

* * *

When they finally walked into the coffee shop her friends' good natured looks evaporated very fast. While they were trying to push her back outside she saw the source; Geoff walking towards them from the other side of the room. He was the last person she wanted to see. She lied to Sirius when she said they were still good friends, in fact they had hardly talked since she left for Hogwarts and she was thankful for it.

* * *

"Darby!"  
_Geoff called._

_Darby turned and forced herself to smile.  
_"Oh Geoff, hey."

_She felt Sirius grab her hand as Geoff answered.  
_"Wow, it's been ages. Where ya been? How ya been?"

"Oh you know London, it's great there. And I've been pretty go-"

_He cut her off and looked at Sirius.  
_"Who's your friend."

_Darby chuckled nervously.  
_"Oh Geoff… um… this I my boyfriend Sirius, Sirius this is Geoff."

"Hey."  
_Sirius grunted._

"Nice to meet you. Wow Darby with a boyfriend that's not something you see everyday."

_Darby's forced smile left her face.  
_"Geoff please don't start."

"Hey guys let's go outside okay?"  
_Alex practically shouted._

"Yeah Alex is right, let's plough."  
_Chloe said as she and the rest of the girls pushed everyone out of the door._

_Geoff followed Darby intently.  
_"Why shouldn't I start? I think I have a reason to."

"Jesus Geoff stop."

"No, you left me. You gave this big whole 'ruining friendships' speech and then you just up and left."

"Not now."  
_Darby made to walk away._

_Sirius grabbed her arm.  
_"What's going on? What's he talking about?"

"Nothing. Look guys can we just go?"

_Laura's eyes darted between Geoff and Sirius.  
_"Yeah come on let's go."

"Wait, you mean you haven't told your _boyfriend_?"

_Sirius looked confused but answered anyway.  
_"Look Geoff right? We gotta go. Why don't you just leave her alone, mate."

"So she hasn't told you what a slut she is?"

_Sirius looked as if he stopped breathing.  
_"What did you call her?"

"A slut."

"No mate, you've got the wrong girl."

"You think so huh? Yeah I thought so too, you know before she screwed me over."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well she slept with me right, told me she loved me and all this stuff and then I find her kissing my best friend."

"Jesus Geoff I told you I was drunk and it was a mistake. I didn't mean it."  
_Darby grabbed Sirius' arm and begin walking away._

"Still makes you a slut."

* * *

Before Darby could register what he was doing Sirius was out of her grasp and fighting furiously with Geoff. All eight girls tried to pull the boys apart but it was tactless. They finally stopped however when two men leaving a store managed to break them apart with a mixture of strength and police threats. Geoff had a couple of bruises forming around various spots on his face and his eyebrow looked as if it needed stitches. Sirius looked in much better shape but still had a slowly growing black eye and was spitting blood.

Fifteen minutes later Darby and Sirius were standing in front of her childhood home. They had stood there apprehensively for almost ten minutes in complete silence.

* * *

_Darby shook her head.  
_"I can't believe you got in a fight with Geoff."

"He's a complete bugger."

"Yeah he is but why'd you have to go and get a black eye?"

"What's so wrong with a black eye?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it but just you wait."

"Wait for what?"

"For when we knock on that door."

"Are we gonna be doing that anytime soon?"

"Yeah just lemme…"  
_Darby leaned over and kissed him quickly.  
_"Okay then off we go to the Baton Death March."

* * *

They walked slowly to the deep red front door then Darby leisurely knocked softly on it. She was about to turn and run when she heard it burst open and saw her tiny blond haired mother's look of horror quickly masked with a very forged smile.

* * *

"Deborah sweetheart it's so good to see you."  
_She hugged Darby then saw Sirius standing behind her daughter.  
_"Oh and you've brought a friend."

"Yeah Mom, this is my boyfriend Sirius. Sirius this is my mom."

_Sirius held his hand which Darby's mother reluctantly shook.  
_"It's nice to meet you, Darby talks about you all the time."

"Oh I'm sure she does."  
_Her mother replied with a grimace.

* * *

_

She looked Sirius up and down to fully take in his appearance. In her eyes he was very tall and gangly but with brawny arms. He had scraggly dark hair that was almost down to his chin. He was dressed in dirty jeans and a black t-shirt (which probably haven't been washed in weeks). His eyes were creepily grey and (_gasp!_) one of them had a black, blue, and yellow bruise around it. Just Deborah's type her mother thought viciously.

* * *

"Oh dear what happened to your eye?"

"Oh… um… well.. Um…"

* * *

Sirius didn't know what it was but Darby's mother made him extremely nervous.

* * *

"We ran into Geoff in the coffee shop and he and Sirius got in a fight."

"Geoff hmmm? I always liked Geoff. Why'd they get in a fight?"

"Geoff called me a slut."

"Well I'm sure he has his reasons."

_Darby rolled her eyes.  
_"Yeah, whatever. Can we come in now?"

* * *

Darby walked into her old house. It looked exactly the same. The navy carpet in the living room was spotless as were the white walls and white and navy furniture. Even the family pictures hadn't changed. The last time they were changed was when her mother got remarried and took all the pictures of her father down with the incentive to throw them away. Those pictures were now locked safely away in a box Darby had left at the flat. The dining room too was navy and white. Just like the kitchen. The family room however was painted the same color red as the front door. Her mother's orderly and almost anal decorating style always made her smirk. As they walked through the living room Sirius stopped to look at the pictures. He pointed to the black and white one above a picture of her mother and step father.

* * *

"Who are they?"

_Darby couldn't help but laugh.  
_"President John Kennedy and his wife Jackie."

"Are they related to you or something?"

"Nope, we've never met them however my mother is…"  
_She lowered her voice.  
_"Obsessed with them."

_Sirius nodded.  
_"Interesting."

_Her mother walked back in behind them.  
_"I just love the Kennedy's. Don't you? Anyway, I thought we could put Sirius in the guest room."

"Since when do we have a guest room?"

"Patrick moved down stairs to the basement a couple months ago so we turned his room into a guest room."

_Darby chuckled.  
_"Oh well isn't that fancy."

"You don't need to take that tone with me Deborah."

_Darby sighed.  
_"Fine, fine."  
_She looked at Sirius.  
_"Let's go take a gander at this guest room then."

* * *

As she walked into her brother's old bedroom she practically dropped her bag. Where was the bright yellow paint? Where was the cowboy border? Where was the soccer ball bulletin board that housed ties? It was all gone and now… well now it was hunter green? Uck! It was defiantly her mother though, right down to the white wicker rocking chair.

* * *

"So this was your brother's room huh?"

"Yeah but it defiantly didn't look like this."

"It's very… your mother?"

_Darby chuckled.  
_"Yeah it is… Jesus I just hope they haven't mutated my room too."

* * *

Darby crept down the hallway and stood in front of her old bedroom door wondering whether she had the guts to go in. They had painted the door again. It was no longer covered in chipped white paint with two little blue handprints in the centre (she had done that when they moved into the house when she was eight). Now however it was a gleaming shade of hospital white. She turned the old brass doorknob, closed her eyes, held her breath and opened the door. She peaked through one eye and almost cried. Sure they didn't get new furniture or paint the walls; oh no. The walls were still pale blue with those queer pastel flowers her mother had insisted on painting and the broken trundle bed was still there but that seemed about it. Her old coat rack was no longer housing her father's old ties and tuxedo, her posters were gone , her bookshelf now housed self help books; the room looked naked.

* * *

_Sirius looked at her face.  
_"What's wrong?"

"It…it's… gone!"

"What is?"

"Everything, my posters, my hubcap, my neon flamingo, everything."

* * *

She sat on her bed and Sirius put his arm around her. She was on the verge of crying when he mother walked into the room. Darby quickly swatted away her tears and stood up to face her mother.

* * *

"What'd you do to it?"

"What did I do to what?"

"My room! It's… it's… naked!"

"Oh how is it naked?"

"Well… let me see where are my books, my hubcap, my night of the living dead poster, my board game, my flamingo, my records, and everything else?"

"Oh you mean those silly things you had tacked on the walls?"

"They weren't silly."

"When we were cleaning out Patrick's room we decided to fix yours up a bit. I threw a lot of things out but most of the junk is in boxes up in the attic."

"Oh. Did you throw out Dad's turn table?"

"No, your father's precious turn table and records are up in the attic too. I was very surprised at some of the things I found though."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know… let me see… an old bottle of rum, an empty pack of cigarettes… things like that."

"Oh yeah that stuff."

"So you were drinking and smoking up here?"

"No. I'm not that stupid."

"Oh so you were drinking and smoking elsewhere then?"

"No… well yeah but that was a long time ago."

"How long ago?"

"I don't know… July?"

"I don't want to have this discussion now."

"Fine, fine. What time's this shindig tonight?"

"Eight. But before we go please get those things out of the attic and figure out what you want to do with them."

_Darby saluted.  
_"You got it captain."

"Don't mock me. And please dress nicely."

* * *

Darby and Sirius spent the rest of the afternoon going through the boxes filled with her memories. She had a story for almost everything they came across and she told him all of them. Darby liked telling her stories and Sirius liked listening to them. They would've sat on her floor all night if they didn't have to go to dinner but around six both got up and dressed and prepared themselves for whatever lay ahead.

* * *

**-UnreadLetters**


	10. Chapter Nine: Her Parents Always Disappr...

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "Her parents always disapprove" is all Last Years Hero, not me. The Sex Pistols belong to themsevles.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews. That's pretty much all. Oh and this chapter actually made me cry while I was writing it so I just wanted to give you a heads up. Well Enjoi!  
**

**Standing In The Rain **

Chapter Nine: Her Parents Always Disapprove

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_Im the one your parents warned you of."-Lower Class Brats_

Darby glanced at Sirius while they were waiting for her grandmother to answer the door. He had cleaned up rather well. He had on black pants, a black tie, and a white oxford shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked handsome and decent expect his black eye had gotten blacker as the day progressed and now he looked like a prize fighter. Darby thought it was vehement, but she knew her family would think otherwise. She smiled to herself as she saw his Hightops peaking out underneath the bottom of his pants.

Her grandmother opened the door with a wide smile that faltered slightly when she spotted Sirius but Darby didn't care; she was proud of him and she was going to show him off.

The evening started out well enough with "cocktails" as her family put it. Everyone was polite for the most part and making small but pleasant conversation and then dinner was served.

* * *

_He grandfather started almost immediately.  
_"So Sirius how do you know Darby?"

"Oh we went to school together."

_Her aunt called down the table.  
_"So you went to the reform school too?"

"Reform school?"

"Yes."  
_Her aunt looked at Darby's mother.  
_"Isn't that where you sent her Donna; reform school?"

"Don't be silly Helen, it was boarding school."

"Oh right…"  
_Aunt Helen made quotation marks in the air.  
_"Boarding school."

_Darby heard her grandmother's slightly southern drawl.  
_"Sirius what an interesting name."

_Sirius chuckled.  
_"Yeah it's a little weird."

"Where did you parents come up with it?"

"They um… have a star thing I guess. My brother's name is Regulus so... I'm not quite sure though, they never really told me."

"And why's that dear?"

"I don't really talk to them."

"You don't talk to your parents? How horrible!"

_Sirius shrugged.  
_"Yeah."

_Darby's uncle's voice boomed down the table.  
_"So, son, what is it you do for a living?"

"I work for the Ministry."

"What is it you do at the Ministry?"

"I help catch dark wiz… er I mean bad people. Well I'm in training for it now."

"So you're a policeman?"

"Umm…"  
_He looked at Darby who subtly nodded.  
_"Yeah, sort of."

"Do you have a title?"

"Not really. We're called Aurors though."

_Darby's other uncle lifted his head from his plate.  
_"That's an unfortunate bruise you've got there."

_Sirius chuckled nervously again.  
_"Yeah."

"How'd that happen?"

"It was nothing just a little accident."

"What kind of accident? It wasn't a brawl was it?"

"Ummm… sort of."

"Did you start it?"  
_Darby heard her other aunt say._

"Umm… it was kind of mutual I guess."

* * *

Darby chanced a glance at Sirius and she noticed almost immediately how uneasy he seemed. His eyes were darting everywhere but avoiding all human contact and he kept biting his lip. Her confident sometimes arrogant boyfriend now looked absolutely insecure. Darby reached her hand under the table and found his. She gave it a soft little squeeze and he looked down at her and smiled. For the rest of the evening Darby didn't let go of Sirius hand and he seemed all the more grateful for it.

Later that night Darby couldn't sleep. She got out of bed, crept quietly down the hall and knocked on Sirius' door. She didn't wait for an answer and opened as silently as she could. Sirius was propped up on a pile of pillows reading a magazine.

* * *

"What are you doing in here?"  
_He whispered._

"I couldn't sleep. You mind if I lay with you for a while?"

_He shifted so she could lay next to him.  
_"Your mother will kill me."

_Darby burrowed her head into his shoulder.  
_"Don't worry, she'll kill me first. Listen I'm really sorry about all of this I didn't think it would be this bad."

"It's okay I'm glad I could help you out. It wasn't that bad anyway."

"It was horrible."

"Nah, don't worry. Just think if I would've taken you to dinner at my house; I don't think we'd have gotten in the door."

"True. I'm still sorry, and if you wanna yell at me go ahead."

"I'm not going to yell at you, nor do I want to. But I do have a question."

"Ask."

"What's was going on with Geoff this afternoon?"

"I knew that was coming."  
_Darby sat up and turned so she was looking straight into his eyes.  
_"Well I used to have a really big drinking problem, which I don't drink anymore, but it was really bad and I went to a friend's house one night and you know slept with Geoff, who was at the time my best friend. I remembered none of it when I woke up but he called and told me he loved me and all that stuff and apparently I said loved him too the night before and I just couldn't deal with it. So that night I went to a party and kissed his friend by mistake and he saw and yeah, now I'm a slut."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to judge me on one stupid party."

"I wouldn't have judged you."

"Everyone judges me. I'm never good enough for anyone."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It's true."

"No it's not and you know it."

"How is it not true?"

"Well to be honest, I don't think I'm good enough for you. You're such an amazing person and I'm just this rebellious little bloke."

"You're perfect for me."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

They were quiet for a long time then Darby spoke.

* * *

"Sirius?"  
_He opened his left eye and looked down at her.  
_"Do you think I'm a slut?"

"I wouldn't have beat the shit out of Geoff if I thought otherwise."

_Darby giggled.  
_"Yeah really did, didn't you?"

"It wasn't that hard."

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Well I think I'm falling in love with you."  
_Darby hugged him and burrowed deeper under the covers so he could only see her eyes.  
_"Lets get some sleep huh?"  
_He felt her nod against his chest as they both fell asleep. _

_

* * *

_

The sunlight was almost blinding as it shined through the window and into her eyes. For a second the familiar smell of Sirius and the felling of his warm arms around her made Darby think she was back at home but then she looked around and the white wicker rocking chair greeted her like an omen. She rolled herself out of Sirius' grasp and crept across the room. She opened the door and let out a sigh of relief which she quickly took back when she saw her mother standing across the hallway, her arms were crossed and her lips were pursed.

* * *

"Mom look it's not what you think."

"It's never what I think is it Deborah?"

"No mom look we were only sleeping."

"Sure, of course."

"Mom please listen."

"I've listened enough Deborah and I can't believe you would do that under our roof with your brother in the house. It was bad enough that you brought him home but to have sex…"  
_She whispered sex.  
_"… with him in Patrick's old bedroom is just…"

"We weren't having sex Mom."

"I just want you to know that David and I both disapprove of him. He seems like a horrible young man. He's the type of boy I tried to warn you about but you never listen. Just you wait when you get pregnant and he leaves you, just wait."

"I'm not going to get pregnant."

_Her mother brushed away her argument.  
_"You're still leaving today right?"

"Because I really want to stay."

"I am so sick of your attitude, you've been home for less then twenty four hours and I want you out of the house already."

"Our plane leaves at noon. And we've got a ride to the airport so don't worry."

"Oh I wasn't going to. I'm going back to bed."

"Great then I can drink my coffee in peace."

"Just like her father."  
_Darby heard her mother mumbled as she walked into her bedroom. _

_

* * *

_

Darby practically stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen wanting desperately to calm herself with a cup of coffee. Her wish was crushed instantly when she saw her brother sitting at the table sporting a sneer that could stop a murderer.

* * *

"You were having sex."  
_His voice was almost taunting._

"No I wasn't."

"Well that's what Mom said."

"Yeah well Mom's an idiot."

"No she isn't."

"Fine she's not an idiot but you have to admit she waits for an excuse to yell at me."

"Now that is true. Wanna sit and have some coffee with me?"

"You want me to?"

"Yeah I actually kind of miss you."

"All right."

* * *

Darby poured herself a cup of coffee and took the seat across from her brother; her father's seat.

* * *

"So Pat whatcha been doing with yourself?"

"I'm playinglacrosse this summer and I have a girlfriend now."

"Thirteen year olds don't have girlfriends."

"Well I do and her name's Allie and she's awesome."

"Have you kissed her?"

"Maybe. Have you kissed Sirius?"

"You just said we were having sex."

"Yeah but you don't need to kiss someone to have sex with them."

"True and yes I've kissed Sirius."

"That's good."

"Why's it good?"

"Because…"  
_He lowered his voice.  
_"… and don't tell Mom or Dad this but I really like him and I hope everything works out for you guys."

"You do?"

"Yeah he seems really cool and really nice."

"He is, he's a great guy."

"I'm sure he is but if he hurts you I'll kill him."

"Oh Patrick you don't mean it."

"Yes I do. You may not realize it but I love you cause you're my sister and I miss you."

"You miss me?"

"Yes I miss playing soccer with you and going to shows with you and watching movies and all the stuff we used to do."

"Yeah I miss that stuff too."

"You know Mom only wrote you about the dinner because I asked her to. I just really wanted to see you."  
_He paused.  
_"When are you leaving?"

"Today. Mom wants us to leave."

"Great then I won't see you for another year."

"You know what I'll make you a promise as soon as Sirius and I get our apartment in order and get ourselves settled you can come and stay with us for a little while how does that sound?"

"It sounds great but I doubt it'll happen."

"Why?"

"You always break your promises."

"Well this time I won't. I pinkie promise."

"Do you pinkie promise and swear?"

"I swear on The Sex Pistols."

* * *

Darby and Patrick sat in silence for a long time. That was one of the very rare moments in her life where Darby didn't swat away the tears that were falling down her cheeks or hide the forlorn smile that had formed on her lips. She got up and put her coffee cup in the sink and turned to her brother.

* * *

"Well Pat I'm gonna go wake Sirius up and get ready to go okay?"

"Yeah all right, I've gotta get to a game anyway."

* * *

Patrick too got up and put his cup next to Darby's in the sink. He walked over to her and hugged her like he hadn't done since he was little. She held him out at arm's length so she could actually look at the little boy that had grown up so quickly. His eyes were dark like hers and his hair was just as light. He was her height now. When she left in September he had only come up to her shoulder. She never realized how much she had missed. He was thinking very similar thoughts about his sister as she finally wiped the tears away.

* * *

"When I get some time I'll write you that letter I always promised."

"I hope you do. I love you Darby."

"I love you too."  
_She smiled._  
"Wait what did you call me?"

_He smiled too.  
_"It just hit me how much of a Deborah you aren't. And that's a really good thing."

"Thanks kid. Good luck at your game."

"Have a good flight. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Sirius stood outside of the kitchen during the exchange. He had heard Darby and her mother arguing and followed her down stairs but when he heard Darby and her brother talking he didn't want to interrupt. He crept back up the stairs, thankful that Darby and her brother were talking in the first place.

Darby waited for her brother to leave then she slowly climbed the stairs. She took a shower then her and Sirius packed quickly. She left a note to her mother and David thanking them for letting her and Sirius stay but that was all. As she took her seat on the plane, never before had she felt so wanted in her own home as her brother made her feel that. And never before had she ever been glad that Patrick was her brother. Unbeknownst to her Sirius was thinking the same thought.

* * *

**-UnreadLetters**


	11. Chapter Ten: Mr Brightside

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "Mr. Brightside" is all The Killers, not me. **

**Author's Note: I think I owe everyone who reads this and was patiently waiting for an update an apology and an explanation. I got in a lot of trouble with my mother and was punished for quite a long time. My mother and her fiancé went away this weekend and gave me my laptop back because I have two papers to write but instead of writing the papers I'm going to update my story because I've been brimming with an idea. After that I plan on watching Snatch again then going to a show, so in reality my papers never had a shot of getting done anyway. Thank you all who continue to read this and review. It means the world. Well Enjoi!  
**

**Standing In The Rain **

Chapter Ten: Mr. Brightside

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_And I'm tired of sleeping with myself. I'm tired, all these drinks and drugs no longer help. I'm tired of lying about not thinking of you"-Alkaline Trio_

Darby was fixing herself a cup of coffee when she heard Sirius shuffle into the kitchen.

* * *

"Morning."  
_She said with her back to him._

"Morning."  
_He mumbled then yawned.  
_"What are you doing up so early?"

"I have an interview at the Daily Prophet today remember?"

"Oh right. I remember."

"Of course you do."

"I do."

"I know."

"Now move I want some coffee."

"You're such a brat sometimes."

_He cracked a smile.  
_"I'm going to take that as a compliment because I'm not awake yet."

"You do that while I go take a shower and all that jazz."

"Darby?"

"Hmm?"

"Look presentable."

"You are such a hypocrite."

"Just a tip."

"You were kidding weren't you?"

"And rightly so."

"Evil man; you should've been in Slytherin."

"Go get dressed."

"I'm going. I'm going."

* * *

On the way to the Daily Prophet offices Darby stopped in front of a muggle mailbox. She took the heavy white envelope from her pocket and examined it. She had everything she needed. The correct address was written in the neatest handwriting she could muster. She had put two stamps in the corner just in case and her return address was also printed neatly in the opposite corner. Now all she had to do was drop it in the box.

It was only a muggle college application. But the college happened to be in America. She hadn't told Sirius about the application. Victoria had sent it to her almost three months ago; about a week after she had gotten back from visiting her family. The college specialized in literature and creative writing which was Darby's passion. She had turned the whole thing over and over again in her mind. When her brother visited last month she even asked him about it. He had helped her fill it out. Lily didn't even know. It was only an application; what harm could it do? She didn't even think she'd get in but it was with one great breath that she dropped it into the mailbox and continued on the way to her interview.

When she got home Sirius was getting ready to leave.

* * *

"That was quick. How'd it go?"

"Really well actually."

"What kind of stuff did they ask?"

"You know, 'what can I bring to the paper?' and stuff like that."

"You think you got it?"

"Eh, I don't know. I hope so."

"Me too. All right I'm off."

"Another one of your meetings?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Are you ever going to tell me where you go?"

"I'm not allowed."

"Secret club rules."

_He laughed.  
_"Kinda but they're more important."

"I see. James Bond."

"Who?"

"Don't worry about it, just leave me here all by my lonesome."

"Sincerity Darby, you should look it up."

"Oh just go."

"I'll see you when I get back."

"Yeah, later."

* * *

Days turned into weeks; weeks turned into months and Darby still hadn't received any form of reply from the college. She had gotten the job at the Prophet and used that to keep her mind off of things but her application was always in the back of her head. It was the application she was thinking of when Sirius sat down next to her on the sofa.

* * *

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing, work."

"I see. Sickle for your thoughts?"

_Darby laughed.  
_"Thanks for the offer but it's all right. I'm just a little tired."

* * *

A minute later the doorbell rang. Sirius stood up and got it. Darby tried to look and see who it was but Sirius was standing in front of him and she was too lazy to move. She could hear muffled small talk. Then she saw Sirius close the door and walk into the living room slightly confused. He was holding a white envelope in his hands.

* * *

"What was that about?"

"You got a letter."

"What?"

"A letter, from a muggle."

"Oh. Who's it from?"

"A University."

"Holy shit! I've been waiting months for this!"  
_Darby grabbed the envelope out of Sirius' hand._

"What's going on?"

_Darby tore the envelope and ripped out the letter.  
_"I got in! I got in! This is amazing."

"Darby, what is going on?"

_Darby stopped mid happy dance when she saw the crestfallen look on Sirius face.  
_"I didn't want to say anything in case I didn't get in. A little while ago I applied to this muggle college and they accepted me. The term starts next year."

"Where is it?"

"Boston."

"Boston as in America."  
_Darby nodded.  
_"Oh. Good luck then."  
_He turned away from her._

"The term doesn't start for at least ten months."

"Does it really matter? I mean you obviously didn't want to tell me anyway."

"I didn't think you'd understand."

"Oh right I forgot, I'm stupid like that. I don't understand simple things likeuniversities and girlfriends leaving for them."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean? Enlighten me Darby."

"Well… I… Um…"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Dammit Sirius can't you just be happy for me?"

"I am… I'm just hiding it with disappointment."

"What are you disappointed about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You not telling me in the first place. You acting like it's no big deal. Well guess what Darby, it's a big goddamn deal."  
_Darby swatted the tears in her eyes.  
_"So when ya moving out?"

"What?"

"Well you know I figured you'd break up with me right? You'd need to move out soon."

"You're a bastard."

"At least I'm honest."

"I'm going out."

"Fine go."

* * *

Darby slammed the door behind her not knowing where to go. Then it struck her. She'd turn to the friend that she'd left behind so long ago. Her old friend alcohol.

The pub she found was musty and dingy. She walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. The man next to her, who was only a couple of years older then Darby, was swaying. He told her he'd been drinking since that afternoon. He was slurring his words but he wasn't a bad conversationalist. Darby sat there and talked to him for a few minutes ordering drink after drink. Then the man, who introduced himself as Grady, looked at Darby with a very curious expression and before she could do anything he leaned over and kissed her. She pushed him off but it was too late. She heard the door slam and the bar tender mutter something she didn't expect orwant to here.

* * *

"That Sirius Black always did have a temper on him."

* * *

After Darby left Sirius paced around the flat for what felt like an eternity. He had to get out of there. He made his way to the Hogs Head hoping to find a nice glass of firewhiskey. What he did find however, he did not want to see. Sitting there at the bar was Darby in the arms of another guy. Fuming with anger Sirius stormed home.

Darby ran out of the Hogs Head as fast as she could. When she Apparated home she could hear indistinct banging down the hall way. She looked at the wall and noticed a big hole had been punched in it. He had seen and Darby knew he was angry. Darby wiped her tears away, straightened her face, and slowly followed the banging sounds. Sirius was in their room opening closets and slamming drawers. He was packing his things. Darby snuffled from the doorway. Sirius stopped and looked at her. His expression was emotionless.

* * *

"Back so soon are you? What'd your boyfriend have to go home?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, was that your evil twin snogging that bloke cause she sure looked a lot like you?"

"It's not what you think."

"Never is, is it?"

"He kissed me, I was trying to push him off when you saw."

"You know I'm starting to believe that Geoff guy was right about you."

"Where are you going?"

"James and Lily's."

"For how long?"

"Long."

"Why?"

"Why? You really have to ask that?"

"Sirius just calm down."

"No, I will not calm down. I'm leaving. The flat's yours. Good luck with your life and have fun at your university."

* * *

With a pop he was gone. Darby sat down on the floor and cried. The last time she cried like that was when her father died. She sat and cried for hours and hours.

Three weeks later Lily asked Darby to have lunch with her.

* * *

"How you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"You should see him."

"No I shouldn't."

"He's all torn up Darby. He won't eat, won't sleep, drinks a lot though. Just stays in his room all the time. He only comes out to go to meetings and he looks horrible."

"Good."

"He doesn't shave, smells kinda funny too. It's terrible."

"He's not my problem anymore."

"He loves you."

"So what? If he loves me then why did he leave?"

"You know how he is, he's rash and stubborn."

"That's his fault then isn't it?"

"You're just as bad as he is."

"It's all his fault."

"Actually, Darby it's all your fault."

"How is it my fault?"

"You didn't tell him about school. If you would've told him this would've turned out very different."

"He would've gotten mad anyway."

"Mad yes, but he wouldn't have left in a jealous rage would he?"

"Don't ask me to predict his actions."

* * *

Another two weeks had passed after Darby and Lily's meeting. She missed him. She didn't want to admit it but she missed him and it was killing her.

Then one night she came home from another day of work and saw the light already on in her apartment. She crept around and notice and light on in the bathroom too. She opened the door and there he was. Fully clothed laying in the empty bathtub asleep. She knocked on the door and he jump.

* * *

"Oh hi."

"Sirius what the hell are you doing?"

"Hiding in the bathtub."

"What?"

"When I was a kid I'd hide in the bathtub whenever I got in trouble or upset."

"So why aren't you hiding in Lily and James' bathtub?"

"Cause they're pissed at me."

"Why are they pissed at you?"

"I sulk around talking about you all the time."

"Oh. Why are you here then?"

"I wanted to see you."

"You could've called or owled or something."

"Yes but the bathtub seemed so inviting."

"What do you want?"

"To tell you that I miss you. And I wanna come back."

"Oh."  
_Darby paused thinking about the past few weeks._  
"I miss you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I was kind tired of sleeping by myself."

"I'm good for something."  
_He smiled.  
_"I shouldn't have freaked out like that."

"You would've anyway."

"Yeah, I probably would've."

"You going to get out of the bathtub now?"

"No, it's quite comfy. You should give it a go."

"What, lay in the bathtub with you?"  
_Sirius nodded.  
_"All right, if you insist."

"I insist."

* * *

Sirius shifted a little so Darby could lay next to him. Thee porcelain was cold but his arm around her was so warm that she could've stayed there forever.

* * *

"You know what?"

"What?"

"Sirius Black, you're my Mr. Brightside."

"You're Mr. Who?"

"Never mind."

"Okay then."

* * *

**UnreadLetters**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Come September, I'll Los...

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "Come September I'll lose you" is all Tokyo Rose, not me. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reads this and everyone who reviews, I appreciate it so much. In one of the reviews I was asked if the last chapter was the end of the story, and no it isn't. Although it is getting close. I think that's all, enjoi your spring breaks and Happy Easter. Well Enjoi!  
**

**Standing In The Rain **

Chapter Eleven: Come September, I'll Lose You

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_This is out last goodbye. Will you remember me?"-Waiting For Autumn_

It seemed like time flew for Sirius and Darby. As college came closer and closer they grew further and further apart. Their once comfortable silence became awkward and more frequent. There were no more arguments just silence and it was killing them both. Sirius thought of everything he could to make her stay but nothing seemed good enough. He even tossed the idea of getting married back and forth in his head but even he knew it wouldn't work. He was too rebellious to get married, too caught up in the Order and the war with Voldemort to even think about it most of the time. She wasn't really the marrying kind either, she had said it herself. Before either knew it September was approaching until it hit them like a rogue bludger. The month had started out rainy and it just didn't want to stop. Very slowly, Darby began packing her things until nothing was left in their flat, Sirius flat now.

They had a good-bye dinner so Darby could see all her friends one last time. Lily had just announced that she was pregnant with a boy, to be due next July. Oddly enough so was Alice Longbottom. Darby herself was never much for kids but was happy for her friends all the same.

That fateful morning arrived sooner then anyone could wish for. The rain was coming down in buckets. Darby grabbed her things, threw on her coat, and caught a muggle taxi with Sirius by her side. The ride to the train station was deafened by the silence. Both wanted to say so many things but didn't really know how. Sirius helped Darby load her things onto the train and then grabbed her hand.

* * *

"Please don't leave."  
_He said with desperation._

"I have to."

"No, you don't."

"Sirius we've been over this at least a thousand times. I. Cannot. Stay."

"Please?"  
_Darby solemnly shook her head.  
_"Then let's get married."

"Sirius proposing to me is a pretty pathetic attempt at getting me to stay, isn't it? You're too rebellious to get married anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
_The whistle from the train blew.  
_"Go on then, leave."

* * *

They hugged one another and then kissed with equal anxiety. Deep down they were both hoping that somehow it wouldn't be their last kiss, but each knew it would be. In more unexplainable and regretful silence they let go of each other as Darby boarded the train.

* * *

"Goodbye."  
_They said together._

* * *

She looked out of the window as it was pulling away, right at Sirius. By that point, he was soaking wet and his dark hair was covering his gray eyes, the eyes that Darby loved so much. This time she was glad she couldn't see them though because she knew their usual laughter would be replaced with a deep sadness. She was only nineteen years old but she was letting the love of her life slip from her fingers. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore and he stayed there, beside the train platform all the while. If she had it all to do over again, she would've jumped right off of the train and back into his arms, but she didn't. She left him there. She left him standing in the rain.

* * *

**UnreadLetters**


	13. Epilogue: I Don't Think That I Ever Love...

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. "Standing In The Rain" belongs to Husker Du. "I don't think that I ever loved you more" is all Bright Eyes, not me. **

**Standing In The Rain **

Epilogue: I Don't Think That I Ever Loved You More

**By: UnreadLetters**

"_1,000 letters I have written but will never send here it is, another end. And now we act like strangers, like we never met but I can't forget."-Down By Law_

Deborah Bradshaw, acclaimed writer, stared at the printed pages in front of her. It was her story. It was his story; right there in black and white for the world to see. It had taken nearly three months to tell it all, but it was done. Everyday she sat in the same spot and poured her memories into her laptop. It was amazing, even to her, how much she remembered and how many of the stories came back to her. Very few people knew about those three years when Deborah lived in London. Her friends and husband know little details of the affair but the only other person who knows the whole story is the one who lived through it. To this day she can't tell her you real reasoning behind leaving. At the time it was her education, later she convinced herself she was afraid but now she knows that she really had no reason to leave, she just did. She got on that train, on that cold rainy day, and said goodbye. The image of him soaking wet, with dark hair dangling in his sad gray eyes has been branded in her brain. She never saw him again. She never again heard his voice or read his letters. She would never see him smile or hear him laugh. At the time those were all trivial things but now they meant so much. So what did she do? She did everything she could to forget about him. She met a wonderful man and fell in love with him. They got married shortly after they met and he gave her a wonderful home with wonderful children but it's the wonderful that always got to her. Her life just seemed too perfect. Too expected, too plain, too boring. Her husband knew this but he kept his knowledge to himself and for that Deborah was extremely grateful.

A knock on the office door startled Deborah out of her reverie. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and opened the door to be greeted by her husband.

* * *

"Deborah are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking about when I was a kid."

"Oh okay well I'm here if you need me. How's your story coming?"

"I'm almost finished."

"Really? That's great."  
_Deborah smiled.  
_"Well I'll let you alone then but I wanted to give you this, it came in the mail today."

_He handed her the package.  
_"Thank you."

"Any idea who it's from?"  
_She shook her head.  
_"Well I've got to get going to my meeting anyway, so I'll see you later."

"Yeah I hope everything goes okay."

"Thanks. Bye."  
_He closed the door behind him. _

_

* * *

_

Deborah sat down on the floor in the corner of her office and examined the peculiar package. She recognized the hand writing on the package but couldn't place it. It didn't look like anything from a post office. It looked like brown butcher's paper. The address was written in deep black ink in very elite handwriting. Curiosity getting the best of her; Deborah unwrapped the package and out dropped two letters and a stack of pictures tied together with string.

She untied the pictures and noticed right away they were magical. Faces and people were smiling and waving and laughing up at her. The first picture was of the four Marauders. The Sirius in the picture kept smacking the back of James' head while Peter looked on and laughed and Remus just shook his smirking head. The second picture was of James and Lily walking through Hogsmeade. The third picture was of the old Order of the Phoenix. There were quite a few of James and Lily's wedding. A couple of the pictures were of a little baby boy with jet black hair and striking green eyes. He looked just about one year old. The pictures all brought little tears to her eyes but it was the last one that caught her breath in her chest. They were standing outside of Ollivander's in the snow. _Darby _was laughing while Sirius kissed her on the cheek. They had to be about eighteen when the picture was taken. The Darby in the picture moved the hair out of Sirius' eyes and kissed him. Then they both were laughing. She remembered that day. They were Christmas shopping with Lily and James. Lily had taken the picture in a spur of the moment.

Deborah dropped the pictures and picked up the first letter. It was written in the same handwriting as the address on the package.

* * *

_Dear Darby or Deborah (I don't know which you go by now),_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I found your name through a series of muggle contacts; I hope you don't mind. I know it's been fifteen or sixteen years since we last talked but I thought I should write you given the circumstances. I don't know if you've heard or not but Sirius died about a year ago. He died in battle, which is the way he would've wanted it. His name has since been cleared and he's been awarded an Order of Merlin First Class for services to the Ministry. It's taken a while but the Order and I managed to collect all his belongings. To be honest we all grieved for some time until we got around to the actual process. It still comes as quite a shock. Anyway I found the letter (which was written the day before he died) and photographs among his possessions and felt they'd be better off in your hands. He would have wanted you to have them. Before I go I want you to know that you were missed and nobody (especially Sirius) ever forgot about you._

_Sincerely,  
__Remus J. Lupin

* * *

_

Deborah sighed and held her breath not sure if she wanted to read the last letter. Deep in her heart she knew she did so she slowly and reluctantly picked it up. It was written in that familiar scratchy horrible handwriting that she had always loved.

* * *

_Dear Darby,_

_I don't know whether I'll send this or not so pouring my heart out shouldn't be an issue. For the record I write you a letter like this one at least once a week and have since you left. Maybe I won't burn this one like I did all the others. Something's telling I should hold on to it. I don't think I ever got over you. You were right though, I was too much of a rebel to get married but if I married anyone I always hoped it would be you. I don't think I ever told you how much I loved you so I'm doing it now. I loved everything thing about you. I loved the way you danced in the rain. I loved the way you yawned when you were nervous or uncomfortable. I loved the way you wouldn't go to bed until a single snowflake fell. I loved your eyes and your smile. I loved the way you made me feel like I was alive. I never told anyone but you were one of the reasons Azkaban didn't drive me mad. I don't know whether you knew I was in there or not. There's this woman who writes stories about James and Lily's son Harry for muggle children and it was mentioned in there. Anyway Peter tipped Voldemort off on Lily and James and they were killed but everyone thought it was me who was the rat (so to speak). They threw me in Azkaban without so much as a trial but I stayed alive (thanks to my innocence and memories). I escaped about two years ago and that's when I finally met my godson. He looks remarkably like James but he has Lily's eyes. He's a fair quidditch player too; he's Seeker for Gryffindor (youngest player in a century or something like that). He's an amazing kid, you'd like him. Snape gives him a hard time but that's expected, still doesn't stop me from trying to kick Snivilius' arse though. Either way I'm very proud of Harry and who he's becoming. Anyway I've gotten way off topic. Yeah so I got out of Azkaban and now I'm back at Grimmauld Place, seeing as I'm the only Black left. We use it for Order headquarters which drives mother's portrait simply batty. I'm here alone most of the time. Dumbledore reckons I should stay in because there's quite a price on my head but it's bloody maddening. Just me and sodding Kreacher, little bastard that he is. I wonder all the time what you've been up to. I expect you have a nice little house, with a nice little husband, and nice little children. Sounds kinda boring to me but hey if it works for you I'm all for it. Can you imagine what would've happened if we got married? We'd have gone hoarse from shouting so much. Haha. Remember those rows we used to have? Imagine if we had kids. Wow, the little devils would be off their hinges. I think there's an Order meeting soon so I should probably wrap this up. The point of this letter was to tell you that I loved you then, and I love you now. I always have and I always will. You never really leave my mind. I've never felt that way about anyone else and I don't think I ever will. I should have told you when I had the chance but I love you Deborah Ann "Darby" Caulfield._

_Yours Always,  
__Sirius Black

* * *

_

Deborah sat in the corner of her office and cried until there were no more tears left. She read his letter over and over again until she could recite it. She memorized every action in every picture, every smile, every wave, every laugh, everything. She collected her story, the letters, and pictures and took them up to her bedroom. She could hear the rain starting to fall as she climbed the stairs. She found an old shoebox to put the things in and hid it in her closet. She made her way back downstairs and heated up some water for tea. While she was waiting for the water to boil she glanced out of her kitchen window. And there standing in her backyard was a tall, skinny figure. His hands were shoved in his pockets, he was shuffling his feet, and his wet dark hair was falling into his face hiding his sad gray eyes, and calling to her. Deborah raced out into her yard but in the blink of an eye he was gone. Once again someone was left standing in the rain but this time it was Deborah.

* * *

**The End  
****UnreadLetters**

**Author's Note: So this is the end. I hope you all liked it. And thank you so much for reading it. It means so much, having people read the things I write. I'm hoping to start another story soon, I just don't know when or what about. It'll come to me eventually. Well thanks again so much for reading this and I hope it was everything you wanted it to be.**


End file.
